Crystal Flaws Book 4 Crystal Bells R
by Luna Hope
Summary: Who is Elios and how did he become the High Priest of Elysion? Someone special comes to visit and of course, a Wedding! R Version


Crystal Flaws - Book Four  
  
Crystal Bells  
By Luna Hope  
  
A Sekkushiaru Roman  
Rated - R  
  
  
(Author's Note: Please read:  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 1 - Crystal Tears"  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 2 - Crystal Fears" and  
"Crystal Flaws - Book 3 - Crystal Clear"  
  
*before* you read this Book. There are things you will not understand in this story if you skip the first books. Thank you ^_^)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Elios and Serenity knocked on Neo-Queen Serenity's office door, and heard her say, "Enter". They opened the door and saw that both of Serenity's parents were sitting at the table by the window drinking tea. The couple sat down on the couch and accepted the cups of tea the Queen offered them. Everyone sat a moment in silence as they sipped their drinks. Finally Serenity's mother said, "You saw Mercury." It was more a statement than a question.  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes. Putting her cup down, she grabbed Elios' hand and quietly said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Her parents sighed and tried their best not to look upset. After a moment her mother asked, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Serenity answered, "A little nauseous, but Mercury said eating a little bit often should help. Mercury also said some other things." Her parents looked up with concern. Serenity squeezed Elios' hand again and continued, "She said we're having twins."  
  
Her mother gasped and her father said, "What?!"  
  
Shocked, the Queen exclaimed, "How is that possible?! The heir to the Silver Crystal has only ever had one child, a daughter," she added with puzzlement.  
  
Elios spoke, "My family genetics includes multiples."  
  
For a moment the King had an intense thoughtful expression on his face. He then said, "That's right, I remember now! Your family had multiples. You are one of triplets, right?"  
  
Shocked, Elios looked at King Endymion with a start. He had thought that everyone, except his sisters, who had known about his brothers and parents were gone. He hadn't realized that Prince Endymion knew them back in the Silver Millennium!  
  
Elios' face paled as he slowly nodded his head yes. Unconsciously squeezing Serenity's hand tighter, he looked down. Haltingly he said, "Was. My brothers and parents died...during Beryl's invasion. My sisters and I...were in Elysion when it happened."  
  
Serenity looked at Elios and saw the deep sadness in his eyes. Putting her free hand over their clasped hands, she leaned against Elios to offer him comfort and support.  
  
Both the King and Queen looked sad. The King quietly said, "I'm sorry Elios. That must have been a terrible time for you and your sisters."  
  
Elios nodded his head and sighed. Unbidden, long unsought images insistently pushed their way to the surface of Elios' mind. Images of his parents, his brothers, and his baby sisters when they were all together. Happy images from a peaceful time long long gone. Images that were still as sharp to Elios' mind's eye and as cutting to his heart as they were two millennia ago.  
  
Closing his eyes, Elios swallowed as he tried to push the images and the pain they brought back into the far recesses of his mind. [Damn!] he thought, [Why did that have to come up *now*?!]  
  
Finally, with a shaky sigh, Elios looked up.  
  
Realizing that Elios definitely did not want to continue talking about his family, Usagi asked, "Have you considered a date for your wedding?"  
  
Elios and Serenity shook their heads no. Elios cleared his throat and said, "It should probably be soon, before Serenity begins to show."  
  
Serenity sighed and looked down. She had been looking forward to planning her wedding and now they would have to rush it. Things definitely were not going the way she had thought they would.  
  
Hot tears silently spilled down Serenity's cheeks and her father started to reach out to comfort her. Usagi put a restraining hand on her husband's forearm as Elios enveloped Serenity in his arms and hugged her close.  
  
Mamoru watched Elios comfort his daughter and he felt a surge of anger bubble up inside his heart. He thought, [This is all Elios' fault! He doesn't deserve Serenity. I should have sent him packing after that battle with the monster. If I had, we wouldn't be in this mess and Serenity wouldn't be crying!]  
  
Usagi looked at her husband and could see the anger in his expression. Concerned, she gripped his hand to try to soothe and anchor him. [The *last* thing we need now is for Mamo-chan to lose his temper!] she thought.  
  
The pressure of his wife's cool, calming fingers reminded Mamoru that regardless of what he thought, Serenity had chosen Elios. He *had* to let go. He *had* to let Elios have her. Mamoru rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed as he struggled to force his heart to submit to reason.  
  
Realizing that they all needed some time to gather their composure, Usagi said to Elios, "We should take a break so you two can discuss what you're going to do. Would three be a good time for us to meet back here?" Elios agreed and they left Serenity's parents.  
  
As the door closed behind the couple, Mamoru leaned forward and put his face in his hands. Usagi knelt down in front of Mamoru and encircled him in her arms.  
  
Sighing sadly, Mamoru put his arms around his wife and hugged her back. He rested his head on her shoulder and she silently stroked his hair.  
  
Finally Mamoru whispered, "This is so hard! I want her to be happy, but all I see is how often he has made her cry!"  
  
Usagi quietly responded, "It's hard for me to watch too, but all relationships have hard times. Just because they're having a difficult time right now doesn't mean Serenity will be unhappy for the rest of her life. They will get through this and she will be happy again."  
  
Reaching up to make her husband look into her eyes, Usagi continued, "Remember all the difficulties that we went through? If we had given up because of them, then we would have missed out on all the wonderful times we have had together too."  
  
Mamoru thought about what she said. He smiled ruefully as he admitted, "Yes, I do remember. I also remember that most of those difficulties were caused by me."  
  
Usagi remarked with a smile, "Well, *I* wasn't going to say it, but since you did I won't refute it either."  
  
Mamoru sighed resignedly as he realized he had no right to judge Elios.  
  
Usagi saw the sad resignation in his eyes. Reaching up to pull Mamoru's face closer to hers, she softly whispered against his lips, "Don't worry Mamo-chan. You will *always* have me."  
  
  
Elios took Serenity to his room. He could tell she felt overwhelmed. Setting the alarm, he cuddled her to him on the bed. An hour later the alarm rang and Elios went to the kitchen to put together a lunch tray for them. He returned to the room with the tray and Serenity was still sleeping. He gently woke her and the smell of food convinced her to get up.  
  
As Serenity and Elios ate, they talked about their wedding and chose a date. Serenity did consider trying to get Elios to talk about his family again but decided against it. She realized she would have to wait until he was ready to bring it up.  
  
Elios returned the tray to the kitchen and when he came back Serenity was lying on the bed relaxing. She smiled as Elios stretched out next to her with a sigh. "Hey!" he suddenly yelped. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Serenity giggled and said, "Your shirt pulled up when you stretched. I couldn't resist tickling you."  
  
"Is that so?" Elios said as he suddenly grabbed Serenity's ribs and tickled her unmercifully.  
  
She gasped and laughed and tried to grab his hands. When she finally caught them, she quickly leveraged herself up and pinned Elios' hands to the bed. To keep him from breaking free, she swung her leg over his body and straddled his waist. Serenity's life of military training had made her strong and with his hands held down by his ears Elios was truly pinned. He tried to lift his hands and was surprised he couldn't budge them.  
  
Smiling, Serenity teasingly whispered, "I win," then she leaned down to kiss Elios. As they kissed, they both became aware of how they were positioned. Serenity could feel Elios' reaction to their kiss and closeness. She slowly broke their kiss then sat up and pressed herself against him.  
  
Elios closed his eyes and pressed back against Serenity. Even through their clothes, she could feel his length slowly slide past her. It set her desires on fire.  
  
Serenity smiled and slowly rocked her hips to repeat the pleasing movements. Breathlessly she said, "Oh Elios, this feels nice! I wonder how it would feel to make love like this."  
  
Elios had unconsciously slid his hands up under Serenity's shirt and was softly caressing her breasts. He whispered, "I'm sure it'd be great, but we don't have time."  
  
Serenity opened her eyes to glance at the clock. 2:35p.m. she read. "Yes we do," she whispered.  
  
By this time, Elios was more than willing to agree. He lifted Serenity's shirt off and she quickly unbuttoned his. Serenity stood up on the bed still straddling him. Stepping back, she bent over, opened his pants then slid them and his underwear off.  
  
Sitting up, Elios tossed his shirt then reached for Serenity's pants and underwear. She stepped between his outstretched legs and he slid them down to her ankles. Serenity stepped out of her clothes and Elios tossed them on the floor too.  
  
Elios laid back and gazed at Serenity standing over him naked. His breath caught in his throat at her beauty. Wordlessly he held up his hands to her and she stepped up into his arms.  
  
Elios slid his hands along the sides of Serenity's legs as she slowly sank to her knees over him again. His hands moved to her breasts and he lovingly kneaded their softness.  
  
Serenity's hands slowly slid up over his chest as she leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Looking into Serenity's eyes, Elios said, "I guess we don't need to use protection anymore."  
  
Serenity shook her head no and said, "I don't think you'll miss it, will you."  
  
Elios chuckled and agreed, "No, I won't miss it at all."  
  
Serenity moved herself back and could feel him pressing against her. Sitting up, she slid him deeply into her.  
  
They both gasped and Elios grabbed her hips to hold her still. He hoarsely whispered, "Give me a moment!"  
  
Serenity sat still and enjoyed the feel of him filling her again.  
  
Elios caressed her breasts as he waited for his frantic desires to calm a bit. After a moment he swallowed and said, "I don't know if I'll last very long this way. It feels really good."  
  
Serenity smiled and said, "I guess we'll see."  
  
Elios rubbed and gently squeezed her nipples as Serenity slowly lifted herself almost off of his length then smoothly moved herself a little ways down then back up again. She repeated this a few times then sat up and pushed down onto him completely. She paused and slowly rocked her hips. Serenity's insides felt on fire as she built up towards her climax.  
  
Elios was a little confused by Serenity's changing rhythm, then he groaned as she rocked and he pushed himself deeper inside her. He felt so close to the edge and he very much wanted to take over the lead of their dance to get there. Panting quietly, he struggled to stay with Serenity's leading.  
  
Again she slowly moved up off of him until they were almost separated then she quickly moved down and up again and again. With a gasp, Serenity hit her flash point and she plunged him deeply into her. Gripping him tightly inside her, she rocked her hips in time with the pulses of pleasure she felt.  
  
Elios couldn't hold back any longer. He powerfully thrust up and groaned as he explosively released his seed deep inside Serenity. He thrust into her again and again as he pulsed.  
  
Finally they started to relax and Serenity collapsed onto Elios' chest. He lovingly ran his hands over her back and hair as she lay there. They both tried to catch their breath. Elios kissed her forehead. Looking up, Serenity kissed him deeply. They were still comfortably joined together and neither one wanted to move.  
  
Elios quietly asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Looking up again, Serenity mumbled, "Two minutes to three," then closed her eyes and cuddled against her lover's chest.  
  
Elios said, "Mmmmm," then, "What?!" Grabbing Serenity's shoulders, he pushed her to sit up. She looked confused.  
  
Elios said, "We have to get out of here!"  
  
It suddenly dawned on Serenity why. Groaning with dismay, she quickly got up and looked around for her clothes. She found her pants, shirt and shoes and Elios had done the same.  
  
He waited impatiently as Serenity finished pulling her clothes on. He grabbed her hand as they ran out the door.  
  
Serenity shook her head and asked Elios as they hurried, "Why do we keep getting ourselves into these messes?"  
  
Elios grinned. He leaned closer to her and quietly answered, "Because we're horny."  
  
Serenity gasped, blushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard him. "Elios!" she admonished.  
  
Elios laughed and said, "Well, you did ask!"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes and muttered, "We're hopeless!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Serenity and Elios reached her mother's office door. It was 3:10 p.m. Serenity opened the door and no one was there. They looked at each other confused and went in.  
  
Serenity asked, "Do you think they gave up on us and left?"  
  
Elios looked around and said, "No. I don't think they've been here yet because the tea isn't hot." Elios and Serenity sat down on the couch and the door opened.  
  
The King and Queen came in. Usagi's face was flushed from hurrying and Mamoru said, "Sorry we're late. We were, um, unavoidably detained."  
  
Usagi turned to start the teapot boiling and Serenity began to notice things she never saw, or at least noticed, before. Her mother didn't have her wings attached to her dress now, and the two little eyehooks above where the wings attached were not closed. Sitting down with a sigh, Usagi crossed her legs. Her shoe peeked out from under her dress and Serenity noticed her mother had her heels on without stockings. Serenity then saw her mother's hair was slightly disheveled and realization finally dawned on her.  
  
Serenity took a second look at her father. At first he had appeared calm and collected, but now she noticed his vest was missing and he wasn't wearing socks. She looked at his hair and it looked like it had been combed with his fingers, but that was how it always looked. Serenity looked down and blushed as she realized she and Elios looked just as hastily thrown together as her parents did.  
  
Suddenly Serenity realized her parents and Elios were talking and she had better pay attention.  
  
As Neo-Queen Serenity served the tea she asked, "Did you pick a date?"  
  
Elios answered, "July 30th, if two months is reasonable."  
  
The Queen nodded yes and said, "We can work with that and it's a month after our birthday, so one won't overshadow the other. What about your attendants? Serenity, do you know who, and how many, you want?"  
  
Serenity answered, "My Senshi."  
  
Her mother said, "As I guessed."  
  
Elios spoke up, "That will work out well because I have the four Pegasus brothers as groomsmen."  
  
Serenity and her parents looked at Elios with confusion. Serenity asked, "Four Pegasus brothers? I don't understand."  
  
Elios chuckled a bit nervously as their expressions. He realized it was time to broach this subject. He took a deep breath and picked his words carefully, "The four brothers have been my rides here and are my friends. They are identical quads so you may not have realized there was more than one."  
  
Serenity hesitantly said, "Okay, but how can they be in the wedding? They're very big."  
  
Elios said, "All Pegasuses can transform to either a Pegasus or a human form." He took another deep breath and cautiously asked, "You do remember that I can transform, don't you?"  
  
Serenity was quiet a moment then haltingly said, "I remember when you were a Pegasus, but I wasn't sure if it was a permanent part of you, or a part of Nephrenia's curse. You didn't transform again after you were freed, and you called a Pegasus to you to fly."  
  
Sighing, Elios realized how his behavior had contributed to her confusion. He looked up and said, "I see now that I need to explain some things."  
  
Elios swallowed. He knew he had to explain and he was determined to do so. He cleared his throat then continued, "My parents were Elysion's ambassadors to the Earth's surface. We lived full time on the surface and my siblings and I were born on the surface."  
  
Continuing to explain, he said, "A Pegasus will stay in the form its mother chooses to give birth in until four years of age. Our mother gave birth in her human form, and we grew up as humans. Until my sisters and I were moved to Elysion, I had only transformed three times. Because of this upbringing, we are much more comfortable in our human forms than most Pegasuses are. We actually prefer our human forms, especially in the company of surface humans. When my sisters and I moved to Elysion the other Pegasuses thought we were strange, but eventually they accepted us in our human forms."  
  
Elios concluded by saying, "A group of Pegasuses are on call to provide me with transportation to the surface so I don't have to transform in front of surface humans. When I was a prisoner I was too weak to hold my human form. What little power I had was needed to contact you and to fight. After I was freed and healed, I didn't really think about it and just called a Pegasus out of habit."  
  
Puzzled, King Endymion said, "I knew your parents were the ambassadors, but I never saw them in their Pegasus forms. I don't remember ever being told that they were Pegasuses."  
  
Elios explained, "Most people didn't know. Surface humans can be uncomfortable relating to someone as an equal that looks like a horse. Also, surface humans are sometimes uncomfortable with how we communicate in our Pegasus form."  
  
Elios finally dared a look at Serenity to see how she was taking all this.  
  
Serenity slowly shook her head and for the second time that day struggled to absorb a new view of her fiancé. Looking up, she said with frustration evident in her voice, "Elios, you are so very mysterious. Is there ever going to be a day when I can think I know everything about you?"  
  
Elios was not sure how to answer Serenity's question. Finally, he quietly said, "I can't promise you a day like that will ever come. Is that a problem for you?"  
  
Serenity looked at Elios and saw the fear in his heart reflected in his eyes. Now that she had seen Elios' pain from the loss of his family, Serenity had a better understanding of what it was Elios truly feared.  
  
With conscious determination, Serenity swallowed her frustration and squeezed Elios' hand reassuringly. "No," she answered, "It's not a problem for me. Today it surprised me, but from now on I know to expect the unexpected from you every once in a while."  
  
Elios smiled and the fear faded from his eyes and heart.  
  
As the couple talked, King Endymion thought about what Elios had said regarding the Pegasuses and Elysion. He realized there was more to both of them than he had thought. When he saw that Elios and Serenity had finished working things out, he asked, "Why would people be uncomfortable with how a Pegasus communicates?"  
  
Elios responded, "In Pegasus form we communicate telepathically. Our personal thoughts are on a different level than our verbal thoughts. Many surface humans don't know how to separate their thought processes, so they constantly talk out loud telepathically. Often it is difficult to differentiate their personal thoughts from verbal ones. If a Pegasus unintentionally responds to a personal thought, it upsets surface humans. They often blame us for being able to read their thoughts and they claim we are invading their minds."  
  
King Endymion nodded his head yes in understanding. He could see how this would cause problems and fear between the two races. He said, "I remember Elysion and the surface were on good terms during my father's reign. How was that accomplished?"  
  
Elios answered, "The Priests had very strict rules regarding who could travel between Elysion and the surface. This was the reason for having the ambassadorship. My parents were the only Pegasuses approved for unrestricted travel. From an early age, they taught us to be cautious and not to respond to surface human's thoughts. They rarely spoke telepathically to each other or us. They did make sure we knew how to separate our thought processes. If we got careless, our parents would reminded us to keep our thoughts to ourselves."  
  
"I see," King Endymion responded, "The Priests' and your parents' caution protected the peace.  
  
After thinking a moment, King Endymion said, "I think it would be best to keep the relationship between Elysion and the surface the way it is for now. Because of your marriage, things will have to change, but we need to do it carefully. The changes need to be implemented in such a way that they don't harm either world. Elios, how many Pegasuses live in Elysion? Are there any other sentient beings there?"  
  
Elios thought a moment then responded, "There are about four to five hundred Pegasuses. Beryl's attack and Nephrenia's invasion severely reduced our number. The only other sentient beings are the Fairies. They number in the tens of thousands as best as I can tell. They are simplistic, easily pleased creatures, but they should not be dismissed. When angered they are a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Concerned, Elios asked, "Do you really think our marriage will cause drastic changes for Elysion?"  
  
King Endymion knew he wouldn't be doing Elios or his daughter any favors by softening the answer to this question. Looking at both of them he said, "The only way to avoid changing our worlds would be for one of you to totally renounce your life from before your marriage."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked away. She stood up and began to pace the room with her hands gripped together.  
  
King Endymion looked down and sighed. The price to pay if they chose this option would be unbearable to him. If they don't choose it, the price to their worlds could also be significant.  
  
Serenity's face paled as the implications of her father's words sunk in. She whispered, "You mean, leave one place and never go back?"  
  
Elios shook his head no resolutely. He said, "Neither of us could do that. Both places and their people are too important to both of us. We will work the changes out between our worlds."  
  
The Queen sighed with relief as she sat back down. She said, "It may be selfish of me, but I'm glad that's your choice."  
  
The King nodded his head in agreement. He said, "If you're agreed, we will try to keep contact between our worlds at a minimum until after the wedding. After that we'll decide how to introduce our two worlds to each other."  
  
Elios agreed.  
  
Looking at the clock, Usagi said, "I don't mean to rush this, but we should get more wedding plans on paper before dinner. Serenity, who is going to be your maid of honor?"  
  
Serenity answered, "Hotaru, if she is willing."  
  
Looking up, Neo-Queen Serenity said, "Sailor Saturn hasn't been back to Earth in years. Please check with her and let me know if she'll do it.  
  
Serenity nodded and said, "I owe her a letter anyway."  
  
The Queen then asked, "Elios, do you have someone in mind for your best man?"  
  
Elios thought a moment then said, "No, I need to get back to you on that."  
  
Usagi nodded and made a note in her notebook. She looked up and said, "If you are agreed Serenity, Sailor Pluto has offered to design and make your wedding gown."  
  
Serenity's eyes lit up. She loved Setsuna's designs.  
  
Her mother said, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Serenity wondered out loud, "Do you think Setsuna would be willing to make the bridesmaid's gowns too?"  
  
Frowning, Usagi said, "If she had a year maybe. Because of the time issue, perhaps you can choose from something she's already designed and have her hire extra seamstresses. You'll need to talk to her about it."  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
Her mother stared at her for a moment then sighed. Grabbing two notepads and pens off the table, she held them up to Serenity and Elios. She chided, "I've told you both things to do. Write them down and do them, or I'm going to get annoyed with you!"  
  
Both of them leaned forward, took the offered implements and began to write.  
  
Usagi looked back at her notes as she muttered under her breath, "Boy! Was I ever as clueless as you two are?"  
  
Mamoru happened to have taken a sip of tea just as he heard his wife's complaint. He started choking on it as he laughed. Finally he could speak. "Usako!" he exclaimed, "You're the original "Meatball Head". Remember?" Seeing the look in his wife's eyes, Mamoru immediately realized he had not worded that well. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Of course, you're not now, anymore. I just meant you used to be. Don't you remember?" He smiled hopefully then began to sweat under the powerfully piercing and silent gaze of his wife.  
  
Mamoru stood up then suddenly knelt down close to Usagi. While looking into her eyes, he pulled a rose and tickled her under the chin with its petals.  
  
In spite of herself, Usagi laughed and started to lean away from him.  
  
Mamoru's hand quickly slipped behind Usagi's neck and pulled her to him for a very thorough and breath-draining kiss.  
  
Serenity blushed and said, "Poppa!" She couldn't believe he was behaving like this in front of them!  
  
Slowly releasing his wife's lips, Mamoru calmly sat back down in his chair.  
  
Usagi looked at the rose in her hand a moment then looked up at them. She asked, "Is the meeting done?"  
  
Serenity stared with amazement at her flushed and slightly dazed mother.  
  
Elios tried not to grin as he took mental notes on the King's obviously successful technique for getting out of trouble.  
  
They decided to end the meeting because dinner would be in an hour. They rescheduled for Friday afternoon.  
  
  
Serenity was quiet as she and Elios walked back to his room. After he shut the door she told him what she had noticed about her parents.  
  
Elios started to chuckle then said, "I guess the break wasn't long enough for them either."  
  
Smacking his arm, Serenity indignantly said, "Don't laugh! What happened to my parents? They didn't act like this before. It's embarrassing!"  
  
Smiling, Elios pulled Serenity into his arms. He whispered to her softly, "I don't think it's your parents that have changed, my Maiden. You are just more aware of these things now."  
  
Serenity leaned back in his arms and looked at him surprised, "You really think so?"  
  
Elios kissed her nose and said, "Yes, I really think so." He then changed the subject. "How about we take a quick shower before dinner?" he suggested with a smile.  
  
Serenity looked at him suspiciously and said, "I don't want to be late for dinner."  
  
Laughing, Elios said, "Okay, I promise. All business and no pleasure." Serenity was still doubtful, but she let him lead her to the bathroom.  
  
Elios did keep his promise, but it was obvious to Serenity that if he hadn't promised it to her, he wouldn't have chosen to go to dinner. Serenity wouldn't admit it, but she also considered reconsidering what she wanted to do. As she dressed, this time with all her clothes, she sighed and thought, [We really are hopeless!]  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The next few weeks were very hectic for Lady Serenity. It seemed like everyone in the kingdom was involved with the wedding and demanded time with her. The wedding sucked up every one of Serenity's waking moments, even on the weekends.  
  
As per Mercury's instructions, Serenity couldn't teleport anymore. After spending one whole weekend separated, Elios and Serenity decided they didn't care what others thought and moved Serenity into his room. Since wedding plans now took all of Serenity's days, Elios would at least get to see her at night. She did sleep much more of that time than he wanted her to, but he figured it was still better than not seeing her at all.  
  
  
One Friday night Serenity had fallen asleep against Elios' shoulder at the dinner table even before she had eaten. Elios started to worry. "Maiden, you need to eat," he said trying to wake her. All Serenity did was mumble something and went back to sleep.  
  
Asking that they be excused from the table, Elios again tried to wake Serenity to have her walk. She stood up but stumbled as they stepped away from the table. Realizing it was a lost cause, Elios lifted Serenity up in his arms and carried her to their room.  
  
Elios returned to the dining room after he had Serenity settled in bed. Terrance had already finished dinner and left so Elios was able to talk openly with the King and Queen. "What has Serenity's schedule been like this week?" he asked.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity responded, "We've been away the last four days and just returned this afternoon. I know she's been quite busy but I don't know the specifics. However, it's not uncommon for a woman to be tired when she's pregnant."  
  
Shaking his head Elios refuted, "Not this tired. She didn't even eat. Whatever Serenity has scheduled for tomorrow morning needs to be canceled. I don't want anyone expecting to see her before noon."  
  
The Queen nodded and said, "That's probably a good idea. I'll take care of it."  
  
The next morning Serenity woke up and looked at the clock. With a groan of dismay she noted it was ten in the morning. Serenity started to get up and Elios reached out to pull her back into his arms. Serenity protested, "Elios, I can't! Let me go. I'm late already!"  
  
Elios shook his head no as he tightened his arms around her. He firmly said, "You're not going anywhere. I had your mother cancel your appointments this morning."  
  
Upset, Serenity turned to him and asked, "What did you do that for? They were important!"  
  
Kissing her forehead, Elios quietly responded, "Not as important as your health."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm fine!" Serenity stated with exasperation.  
  
Elios smiled and asked, "What do you remember about going to sleep last night?"  
  
Serenity wrinkled her brow as she thought a moment then hesitantly offered, "I remember you getting here and going to dinner..." Elios then told her how the rest of her evening went.  
  
Blushing bright red Serenity whined, "You *carried* me out of the dining room?! How embarrassing!" She then took a deep breath and admitted, "Okay, maybe I was a bit overtired. Really though, I'm okay. There's still so much to do and so little time to do it in. It will be over soon and then I can rest."  
  
Elios stroked her cheek with his fingers. With worry in his voice he implored, "Please be more careful about sleeping and eating right. I worry about you when I'm not here. No one else knows you're pregnant so they won't tell you to take it easy. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies."  
  
Serenity could see the honest concern in his eyes and it warmed her heart. "Okay, I'll try to be more careful," she quietly said as she pulled him closer and softly kissed him.  
  
Quite a while later they ordered lunch and Serenity finally got back to what was left of her day.  
  
  
The weekend before Serenity and her mother's birthday, Elios realized Serenity really needed a break. He decided to take her to Elysion for the birthday weekend. The Sunday before their birthday Elios told Serenity's parents of his plans. The King and the Queen reacted with dismay as they pointed out they traditionally have a big party that was already planned for both birthday girls on Saturday evening.  
  
Nodding his head, Elios stated, "I realize that. However, this year is different. With both the pregnancy and the wedding Serenity has enough going on. She won't admit it, but a big party at this time would be too much for her. Serenity needs to get away from her hectic schedule for a few days."  
  
With a slightly annoyed sigh Neo-Queen Serenity said, "Fine. We still need to celebrate her birthday though. I want her back here for Sunday dinner. We'll have a small family and friends dinner and party for her then."  
  
Elios agreed to that plan and the following Friday evening he and Serenity left for Elysion. Elios gave Serenity a pair of diamond earrings for her birthday, which matched her necklace and ring. They spent a nice quiet weekend together and Serenity admitted she did feel much better and not as tense. However, when they returned to the Palace Sunday evening as planned, Serenity's hectic schedule picked up right where she had left it.  
  
  
The next Saturday was dress-fitting day for the girls. They were excited about it. Each of them had gone to individual fittings, but this was the first one for the group. This was also the first time the girls were going to see Serenity's gown.  
  
The five girls were eating their breakfasts together at seven in the morning and their appointment with Pluto was at seven thirty. Serenity, who was annoyed because she considered this to be an ungodly hour for a Saturday, yawned for the eighth time in the last ten minutes.  
  
Juno teasingly bumped Serenity's arm that was supporting her head and Serenity almost did a face plant in her scrambled eggs. Glaring at Juno, Serenity pushed her plate away and decided her stomach would prefer to stick with toast and tea.  
  
Vesta started to scold, "Juno! Be nice. You should feel sorry for Serenity."  
  
Serenity looked up with alarm. The other girls looked at Vesta with surprise and Juno even started to look a little ashamed. However, the Asteroid Senshi all busted up when Vesta laughingly ended her speech with, "She probably doesn't get much sleep at all anymore!"  
  
Totally unfazed by Serenity's embarrassed glare, they all reached over to pat her arm as they laughed and crooned, "You poor thing!"  
  
The girls finally calmed themselves and Pallas spoke, "Really, all teasing aside, are you feeling okay Serenity? You seem to be dragging lately and you look a bit pale. You're not getting sick are you?"  
  
Serenity gulped and took a deep breath. Actually, she did feel sick at the moment. She debated with herself. Sighing, Serenity decided she just wasn't read to tell anybody yet.  
  
Serenity assured them, "I'm just a little stressed out from the wedding. I'll be fine."  
  
The girls nodded and Ceres looked at the clock. "We have to go," she announced.  
  
Sailor Pluto had hired out the sewing for the bridesmaid's dresses, but she wouldn't allow anybody other than herself to touch Serenity's gown.  
  
The four girls now stood admiring themselves and each other in front of the mirror as they waited for Serenity to finish putting her dress on.  
  
Ceres, who loved all things feminine, stood at the center of the mirrors and gracefully turned one way then another as she tried to see all sides of her dress.  
  
Normally Vesta was too involved with her studies and Senshi duties to care much about pretty things, but even she turned a few times to get a better look at herself.  
  
Pallas was her normal bubbly self as she joyfully pirouetted. Her skirt flared out and rippled around her as she happily exclaimed, "Look! Look at what the skirt can do!"  
  
Even Juno, a tomboy through and through, admitted the dress was very pretty as she slowly turned herself around once.  
  
Serenity walked out of the dressing room with Pluto following and carrying the train of her dress. The girls moved to let Serenity have the center of the mirrors as they all exclaimed over how pretty her dress looked.  
  
Pluto helped Serenity stand on a pedestal then she knelt down to measure and pin the hem. Serenity looked around at her friends. Happily she noted, "The dresses look just as pretty as I had imagined them to be! Each of you looks beautiful!"  
  
All four girls curtsied as Vesta said, "Thank you, for your kind words your "High-ness"!"  
  
Wincing, Serenity chuckled at Vesta's bad pun.  
  
  
With Serenity gone to the fitting for the day, Elios was once again alone at the Palace. He thought to himself that if it wasn't for the night, it wouldn't be worth the trip to go there. Elios was sitting on a bench in the garden reading when he saw Terrance walk toward the Palace from the gym. Elios knew all the Senshi were with Serenity and the King and Queen were at a social event until dinner. Elios could tell by Terrance's walk there wasn't anyone around for him either. Thinking about it a moment, Elios then shut the book and hurried after him.  
  
Elios caught up to Terrance in the main hall and said, "Hi."  
  
Terrance looked a little surprised and said hello too.  
  
Elios got in step with Terrance as he said with a smile, "I've been abandoned again. Do you have plans, or could we hang around together?"  
  
Terrance admitted, "I don't have plans." They decided to go eat lunch.  
  
At first the conversation was a bit awkward, but soon they found they had a common interest in plants, and things improved. While finishing lunch Elios described some of Elysion's unique plants to Terrance.  
  
Smiling, Terrance said, "I throw purple roses that come from Elysion."  
  
Elios laughed and said, "Yes, I know."  
  
As they left the table, Terrance asked, "Elios, would you like to see how we use the roses?"  
  
Curious, Elios said he'd like that.  
  
In the Senshi Practice Room, Terrance demonstrated to Elios how he pulled and threw his roses.  
  
After discussing it and seeing it done, Elios realized that Terrance and the King, due to their connection to the Earth, inherited a small invisible tunnel that was connected to Elysion. Elios explained, "A tunnel would magically find and pick the flowers it's tuned to, then store them. As the flowers are used, they would be replenished."  
  
He continued, "If I'm right, I should be able to show the tunnel opening to you."  
  
Terrance watched amazed as Elios generated a beam of light from his forehead jewel and aimed it at Terrance's hip. They both clearly saw a shadowy tunnel opening with a purple rose poised and ready to be thrown.  
  
Terrance reached down and touched the rose, but didn't pull it. Elios' beam faded and Terrance said, "I didn't know you had powers. I thought you could only pray."  
  
Elios shook his head no and said, "I can do other things." He didn't elaborate on what the other things were though.  
  
Terrance thought, [Elios would make a great poker player.] He made a mental note to someday teach Elios the game.  
  
Elios looked at Terrance and asked, "Would you like to see Elysion?" Terrance smiled and said sure, so they headed back to the garden.  
  
A Pegasus flew over them and landed. Elios was about to introduce Terrance and the Pegasus when he realized they had met previously.  
  
Elios said, "Terrance this is Pollux. He is the Pegasus you rode when you saved King Endymion from the dimensional monster."  
  
Terrance looked surprised for a moment then said, "Good! There is something I forgot to do that day."  
  
Terrance knelt down on one knee in front of the Pegasus. Crossing his right arm over his chest with his fist on his heart, Terrance bowed to Pollux.  
  
Elios stood there speechless with surprise as Terrance looked up into the Pegasus' eyes and said, "Pollux, I have been remiss in not saying thank you to you. You put your life on the line to help us save the King. We would not have succeeded without you. Please accept my gratitude for your service to our King and Kingdom."  
  
The Pegasus looked to Elios and his eyes questioned if he should answer Terrance. Elios nodded his head yes.  
  
As Terrance stood he heard a deep resonant voice respond in his mind, [Dear Prince of Earth, I accept your gratitude. I was honored to help the Royal Family of Earth.]  
  
Looking at Elios, Terrance asked, "Did Pollux just answer me?"  
  
Elios said with a smile, "Yes he did. Pegasuses communicate telepathically in their Pegasus form and speak verbally in their human form. Not many surface humans know that about us."  
  
"Us? Human form?!" Terrance questioned with surprise, "You're a Pegasus?!"  
  
As Elios nodded his head yes, he chuckled at Terrance's shocked expression.  
  
Terrance asked, "Does Serenity, the King or the Queen know?"  
  
Elios responded, "Yes, they all know."  
  
Slowly shaking his head, Terrance said, "Elios, there is a lot more to you than I thought."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Elios asked, "Are we going to go?"  
  
Terrance looked at Pollux a moment then turned back to Elios. Curious, he asked, "Why do you ride if you're a Pegasus too?"  
  
Elios laughed and said, "It's a long story. I'll explain it on the way." Elios paused then said, "A Pegasus can easily carry two full grown men, but as you said, I can fly too. Maybe I will stretch my wings a bit."  
  
Terrance shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever you want."  
  
Elios started his transformation. His pure white, feathered wings spread open wide, a bright glow washed over his body and then he stood there as a Pegasus.  
  
Tossing his mane, Elios reared up to stretched his muscles. He shook out his wings then snapped them smartly into place. He realized he hadn't used this form in a very long time.  
  
Even though he was warned, it still surprised Terrance to actually see Elios transform. However, having been raised with Yomas he had seen stranger things than this.  
  
Pollux laughed and teased Elios, [It's about time you lazy butt!] He turned to Terrance and said, [Hop on.]  
  
Terrance mounted and the two Pegasuses and Prince flew away.  
  
When they got to Elysion, Elios introduced Terrance to his sisters then showed him the Crystal Forest.  
  
Terrance laughed at the funny antics of the Fairies, and with their help, they found a bush of Terrance's purple roses.  
  
Terrance touched a rose and he could feel the power in the bush resonate with his own power. The bush started to glow and suddenly all the buds on the bush burst into full bloom.  
  
The Fairies clapped and cheered joyfully at the show.  
  
The two men found a few other interesting plants then went to meet all four of the Pegasus brothers.  
  
Elios introduced the other three brothers to Terrance as Castor, Jabbath and Volans.  
  
Terrance found it was easier to tell which brother was which when they were in their human forms because they each wore a different outfit. Otherwise, they truly looked identical to him. He found he really liked the four brothers. They each had a dry sense of humor. They also teased Elios unmercifully, as if he was their younger brother.  
  
Handing Terrance a drink, Pollux, the punster of the group, said with a smile, "Elios takes life way too seriously. Our job is to make him lighten up."  
  
Elios took the ribbing good-naturedly until the subject turned to Serenity. He blushed as the brothers told Terrance about Elios' rules for them regarding her. They joked that it was going to be very difficult to not talk to Serenity during the wedding.  
  
Elios finally said, "Okay, I can take a hint. You can talk to Serenity."  
  
The brothers laughed. Jabbath, who could never resist an opportunity to tease, nudged Elios. He asked, "So you still won't let us nuzzle, kiss and cuddle with her?"  
  
Elios glared and said, "No! And if any of you try, I'll, I'll fire you!"  
  
The brothers laughed harder at Elios' vehemence. Jabbath nudged him again and triumphantly crowed, "Got you!"  
  
Elios sighed as he wondered, [Why do I let them push my buttons?]  
  
Terrance laughed and thoroughly enjoyed listening to their banter.  
  
Elios looked at his watch. He realized they needed to leave if they wanted to be on time for dinner. Also, Serenity would be back soon so he really wanted to get going.  
  
The brothers could see Elios wanted to hurry.  
  
Jabbath, as usual started the teasing. He winked at Terrance as he yawned and said, "I'm too tired to fly. Cas, you can fly them."  
  
Castor sighed but played along as he said, "I can't fly. I have a headache. Let Poll do it."  
  
Crossing his arms, Pollux huffed, "I just flew! It's not my turn. Lans can do it."  
  
Barely able to suppress his grin, Volans whined, "I can't do it! I pulled a wing muscle! J should do it."  
  
Jabbath concluded their teasing by shrugging his shoulders and saying, "I guess you'll just have to stay here then, Elios."  
  
Elios sighed and said, "Come on guys!" He stood up and walked outside.  
  
Terrance laughed again as he followed Elios. All four brothers were still laughing. Castor however, did stand up and follow them out.  
  
Elios thought to himself, [I think I'll ride this time.] He shrugged his shoulders and could feel his back muscles protesting the workout they got earlier.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
The three men chatted and soon they landed in the Crystal Palace gardens.  
  
Serenity ran out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Elios and Terrance dismount the Pegasus. They both smiled at her. Elios stepped forward and hugged Serenity tightly. Terrance turned to Castor to thank him for the ride and say good-bye.  
  
Terrance turned back around. Elios and Serenity were kissing like they hadn't seen each other in a year. He smiled and lightly poked both of them in the side as he walked past.  
  
Serenity broke the kiss with a surprised squeal and Elios started.  
  
Laughing, Terrance winked and said, "Don't miss dinner you two!" as he headed into the Palace.  
  
Serenity looked at Elios questioningly. Elios smiled and said, "Terrance and I decided to hang out together today."  
  
"And you didn't kill each other?!" Serenity asked incredulously.  
  
Elios laughed as they turned to go to dinner. He said, "Actually, we had a good time."  
  
During dinner Terrance told the King and Queen what he and Elios had discovered about the roses and about their trip to Elysion. Elios added comments to the conversation and answered questions.  
  
As Serenity listened she realized this was probably the most pleasant dinner her family has had since she and Elios started dating. She was thrilled Terrance and Elios were getting along better. It was as if they both finally recognized and accepted the fact that they were going to be family now. They were even laughing and teasing each other. Both men were very important to her and it had saddened Serenity that they didn't seem to like each other.  
  
Serenity's eyes suddenly filled with tears that overflowed down her cheeks. Immediately she was in the center of her family's attention.  
  
Putting his arm around her with concern, Elios asked, "Maiden, what's wrong?"  
  
Serenity tried to stop crying as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her cheeks. She felt very confused. She tried to laugh at her absurd tears but they still kept falling. "N-Nothing's wrong," Serenity hiccupped. "I-I'm really very happy." Serenity then put her face in her napkin and cried earnestly.  
  
Everyone was at a loss until Usagi recognized what was going on.  
  
Reaching out to pat Serenity's arm, her mother said, "It's okay dear. I'm glad you're happy."  
  
Serenity nodded her head and laughed even as she continued to cry.  
  
Elios and Terrance were totally confused. Terrance said, "She's happy? She doesn't look very happy!"  
  
Mamoru started to chuckle as he remembered his wife acting like this when she was pregnant. He started to explain Serenity's behavior to his son and soon to be son-in-law, but then realized Terrance didn't know Serenity was pregnant. Mamoru looked at Usagi questioningly.  
  
She nodded her head and quietly said, "Serenity dear, I think someone here needs you to tell him what's going on."  
  
Serenity looked up at her mother and the Queen subtly nodded toward Terrance.  
  
Serenity realized what her mother meant. She took a shaky breath and quietly said, "Terrance, I'm pregnant."  
  
Out of everything Terrance could have expected Serenity to say, that statement wasn't even on the list. He looked at her blankly and said, "Huh?"  
  
Serenity sighed and repeated herself.  
  
Terrance finally comprehended what she had said. Stunned, he exclaimed, "You're pregnant! What did you go and do that for?"  
  
Serenity burst into tears again and this time she was definitely not happy. She buried her face in Elios' shoulder and her sobs shook her.  
  
Tightening his arm around Serenity, Elios looked at Terrance accusingly. He said, "It didn't happen on purpose, but it's not something we regret. It just makes things...complicated."  
  
Terrance was tempted to blame Elios for what had happened. He *really* wanted to, but he remembered the talk he had with Serenity in the garden before the couple was engaged. He also remembered Serenity's expression when she and Elios had flown away on the Pegasus together. It was obvious she had gone willingly. With a sigh he admitted it was inevitably that this would have happened.  
  
Terrance now felt like a heel for making Serenity cry. He said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so negative. I'm just very surprised that's all. If you two are happy about it then I'm happy for you too."  
  
Serenity looked up and brokenly said, "I-I am happy about it," she then put her face back in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Mamoru knew it was time for him to explain, "When a woman is pregnant her hormone levels go haywire, and that makes her very emotional. She'll cry about everything, even happy things. She'll also be very sensitive and get her feelings hurt easily."  
  
He looked at Elios and said, "This is where you really need an extra large dose of patience. She's truly not trying to drive you and everyone else crazy. She's at the mercy of her hormones and she is even driving herself crazy. It doesn't help for you to also get upset. You need to be extra understanding and just wait it out. It doesn't last forever."  
  
Usagi rubbed Serenity's arm soothingly and said to her daughter, "I have to admit this was a part of being pregnant that I didn't like. It does go away eventually, but until it does you need to be patient with yourself and keep remembering that you're loved and your family understands."  
  
Serenity nodded and again wiped her eyes and nose. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.  
  
Elios still had his arm around her. Leaning over, he kissed her cheek gently and said, "I Love You, my Maiden."  
  
Serenity gave him a tremulous smile and whispered, "I Love You too."  
  
Everyone sighed because Serenity's episode seemed to be over. They ate silently a few moments then Terrance looked up. He hesitantly asked, "I was wondering, is your baby going to be a Pegasus?"  
  
Elios answered, "No and maybe."  
  
Concerned, King Endymion looked up and quickly said, "I thought you said the babies would be born in the same form as their mother, a human form."  
  
Nodding, Elios said, "That's correct. There's no chance of Serenity delivering babies in Pegasus form, but we won't definitely know if they are Pegasuses or not until their fourth year." We really don't have any idea what our children will be like genetically. I'm guessing they will be girls because of the Silver Crystal's power, but after that who knows."  
  
Terrance still looked confused, "They? Girls? Babies?" he asked.  
  
Laughing at Terrance's confusion, Serenity said, "Oh yeah, that's the other thing. We're having twins."  
  
Again stunned, Terrance repeated, "Twins? Are you sure?"  
  
Elios said, "Yes. Sailor Mercury confirmed it. Pegasuses always have identical multiples."  
  
Terrance said, "Oh. I see, like the four brothers. Then I guess your sisters are twins too, right?"  
  
Elios nodded his head yes.  
  
Terrance then asked, "Are you a multiple?"  
  
Looking uncomfortable, Elios answered, "Yes, triplets." He knew what Terrance's next question would be and he didn't want to answer it.  
  
"Where are your brothers?" Terrance asked.  
  
Elios looked to the King and his eyes made a mute appeal for help.  
  
That was when King Endymion realized Elios' predicament. He said, "Terrance," and his son looked at him.  
  
Elios looked down with relief. Serenity held his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
Terrance realized that for some reason the answer to his question was unsettling. He said, "I didn't mean to intrude. You don't have to answer."  
  
King Endymion sighed and tried to pick his words carefully, "This is a difficult subject for a number of reasons. If Elios doesn't mind, I'll explain."  
  
Without looking up, Elios nodded his head yes.  
  
The King explained about Elios' parents being ambassadors. When he got to the part about how Elios' family died, he tried to be gentle but also honest.  
  
Terrance was stunned and he felt horrible about what had happened. About what his mother had done. Shaking his head, Terrance tried to speak, but he couldn't trust his voice. He stood up and quickly left the dining room.  
  
King Endymion looked at his wife. She nodded, and he followed Terrance.  
  
  
Elios hadn't looked up yet and he was squeezing Serenity's hand so tight it hurt. She placed her other hand over his and gently rubbed it until he loosened his grip. Finally Elios hoarsely whispered, "I didn't want to hurt him like that."  
  
Usagi got up and moved to a chair next to Elios. She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Serenity put her arms around his waist and hugged him too. They sat together quietly a few moments then Serenity grabbed three napkins and handed one to each of them.  
  
The Queen quietly said, "Elios, we know and I'm sure he knows you didn't want to hurt him. Even though it's hard, I think in the end it will be better that the truth is known. Terrance will be okay so please don't worry."  
  
Elios said, "I hope he knows I don't blame him or hold him responsible for what happened. I know he was an innocent in a bad situation just as much as I was." Elios looked up at his soon to be mother-in-law. He hesitated a moment then gave in and hugged her. He whispered, "Thank you for caring."  
  
Usagi smiled and said, "Of course I care. You're a part of our family too."  
  
Elios almost cried again as he thought, [Yes, this is my family now.]  
  
Of course, Serenity continued to cry the entire time. What her mother had said meant a lot to her and now she cried happily. Wiping her eyes again, Serenity looked up and said, "You're right Mother, this crying part of pregnancy is the pits!" This made them smile.  
  
  
King Endymion had followed Terrance to his room. He knocked on the door then went in. Terrance was sitting on the side of his bed. He held his face in his hands.  
  
His father sat down, put his arms around Terrance and hugged him.  
  
Finally, Terrance couldn't fight it anymore. He leaned against his father and sobbed as tears coursed down his face. Terrance gulped and choked out, "God, I hate my mother! I hate how she hurt so many people!" His breath was ragged. He hiccupped then hoarsely whispered, "I wish she had miscarried or I never existed. Maybe then she would have had the strength to resist Metalia!"  
  
His father hugged him tighter and started to cry as he heard Terrance's whispered wishes. He rocked Terrance gently and pleaded, "Don't, please don't. You can't blame yourself. You weren't even born then. If you need someone to blame then blame your mother and me. We were the ones who made the decisions that led to all this. Not you!" His father brokenly whispered, "It hurts me so much to hear you say it was your fault! Please believe me, it was never your fault!" Tears ran down King Endymion's cheeks as he said, "I'm sorry, very sorry that what I chose hurt you and so many others."  
  
Terrance looked up at his father and said, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I forgave you a long time ago."  
  
The King smiled at his son through his tears, "Thank you, he whispered. "Now please," he implored, "promise me you will never ever blame yourself again for the things I did."  
  
Terrance finally saw the circumstances of his past clearly. Blaming himself was useless and it couldn't change what happened. It would only tear him down and consume his life. Terrance knew he didn't have to like what had happened in the past. He did have to accept it, move on from it and take any possible good produced in spite of it, with him. He took another look at his father's tears and finally realized just how much his father needed him. Terrance was proof to the King that something good had still managed to come out of all the sorrow.   
  
Terrance hugged his father and said, "I promise."  
  
  
Elios and Serenity had gone back to their room and this time it was Serenity's turn to hold and comfort Elios. In the protection of her arms he haltingly whispered to her about the fears he had when he was forced to leave home at the age of ten without his brothers or parents. He had to be strong for his frightened four-year-old sisters as the three of them went to a strange land with strange and intimidating Pegasuses. He spoke of the strict training they received and the difficulty of being so young and different from everyone else. As much as he could, he had shielded and cared for his sisters, and their need for him gave him a reason to keep going.  
  
He then said that after they had been in Elysion a year, all the priests had hurriedly left. They said they'd be back, but as days then weeks went by, Elios realized no one would be returning. A few Pegasus refugees managed to find their way back to Elysion from the surface. Their horror stories answered most of Elios' questions. When he heard that all of Earth's Royalty was slaughtered by Beryl, he knew he and his sisters had no one on the surface to return to.  
  
Elios had known his special mission was to pray, and to protect the Golden Crystal but his training hadn't been completed. He read the ancient texts and tried his best to teach himself and his sisters. He also managed to keep the Shrine running.  
  
Eventually, they made friends with the other Pegasuses. For more than a millennium Elysion remained hidden and safe. Elios had been accepted as the Shrine's Priest and eventually other Pegasuses asked him to train them as priests too. His staff slowly grew and this was his life until Nephrenia attacked.  
  
Serenity cried for the lonely little boy and two scared little girls. She asked, "Why did your parents allow you and your sisters to be taken?"  
  
Elios explained, "The Priests needed someone who was comfortable working with surface humans for the special mission of the Golden Crystal. They searched both Elysion and the surface. When they found out that we were raised more as humans than as Pegasuses, and that we had experience from our father's work as an ambassador, they decided one or more of us would meet their needs."  
  
He continued, "My parents at first refused. I don't know what pressures the Priests used, but somehow over a few weeks they got my parents to relent. My mother was pregnant at the time and I think they wore my parents down. The Priests chose me because I was the first born, and they chose my sisters because they needed Shrine Maidens."  
  
Elios whispered, "I remember my mother crying as we were flown away and my father's sad eyes as he held her. I never saw my parents again. I don't even know if I had new brothers or sisters." Elios was exhausted and emotionally drained. Finally he fell asleep.  
  
As Serenity held him, she thought about all he had said. She now had a better understanding of Elios' insecurities and fierce protectiveness of her. She could see how his hard life had molded him into the man he was. She loved him even more as she realized, even when he was facing great fear, Elios was driven by his desire to do the right thing and care for others. Serenity also finally fell asleep.  
  
  
A few hours later, Elios woke up. His back was cold because they had forgotten to pull the covers up. Now he was awake and he didn't want to lie there tossing and turning. He carefully got up then covered Serenity snugly with the blankets. Elios got dressed and left to walk in the gardens for a while.  
  
The night air was cool and Elios welcomed the solitude. He wasn't used to talking with others about his past. The quiet moonlight soothed his jumbled raw emotions. Elios stopped and sat on a bench and watched wispy clouds glide past the Moon. When he heard a noise, he reflexively turned to look down the trail.  
  
A person crossed the path Elios was on and in the moonlight he could see it was Terrance. With a faint smile Elios realized Terrance probably couldn't sleep either. Elios wished there was a way he could let Terrance know he didn't hold what had happened against him.  
  
After spending time together that afternoon and seeing Terrance with the four Pegasus brothers, Elios had a lot more respect and admiration for Terrance. Elios admitted to himself that the only thing Terrance had done to annoy him was that he had tried to protect Serenity. Elios thought it was ironic that if he had accepted Terrance's protectiveness instead of circumventing it, their lives would be much easier right now.  
  
Elios realized Terrance could be a loyal friend. Wishing he could find a way for them to start over, Elios thought for a moment. He smiled as a possible solution formed in his mind. Standing up from the bench, he resolutely headed in the direction he had seen Terrance go.  
  
Elios found Terrance sitting on a bench in front of the fountain at the center of the gardens. He stepped out from the shadows of the path and Terrance looked up quickly. Elios smiled and hoped it conveyed his friendly intentions.  
  
Terrance stared at Elios a moment then said, "Can't sleep?" Elios shook his head no and sat on the fountain's edge. Terrance sighed and said, "Me neither."  
  
Elios sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "You know Terrance," Elios quietly said, "I'm not angry or upset at you about the past. We were both caught up in the tide of something much bigger than us and we both suffered because of it. I see us as more like war survivors. We survived to live this day and love. Each day we make good of our lives is another day we defeat what harmed us."  
  
Terrance looked up and smiled. Elios could see the brightness of unshed tears in Terrance's eyes as he quietly said, "Thank you."  
  
Elios took a deep breath as he thought, [It's now or never.] He opened his mouth and said, "Terrance, I was wondering, would you be willing to stand with me at the wedding and be my best man?"  
  
Terrance looked up stunned and was sure he had heard wrong. "Best man?" he questioned.  
  
Elios nodded his head yes and said, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd really like you to. You can think about it if you want."  
  
Terrance sat quiet a moment then looked up and smiled at Elios. It was the first smile that had reached his eyes since dinner. "Sure," he said, "I'd like to be your best man."  
  
Elios also smiled happily and said, "Thank you."  
  
The two men sat a few moments more and finally Elios said, "I'm starting to get tired so I'm going to head back. Are you heading back soon?"  
  
Terrance stood and stretched then yawned. Elios caught the yawn and yawned in return. They both laughed and Terrance said, "Yes, I guess I am ready to head back."  
  
They turned to walk down the path to the palace. Terrance asked, "Besides standing up front during the wedding, what else does a best man do?"  
  
Elios shrugged his shoulders and said, "I think we're going to have to ask the Queen tomorrow. She'll know. She knows everything."  
  
Terrance and Elios continued to chat as they headed back to their rooms. Before Elios fell asleep he decided he was very happy with how things had worked out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The next afternoon Elios and Serenity decided to plan their honeymoon while they ate lunch in their room. Serenity suggested, "Lets take a month to tour the planets. I've always wanted to do that."  
  
Elios looked at her incredulously. He said, "A month! That's a very long time. I was thinking more along the lines of a weekend at the Moon. I've heard the museums there are phenomenal."  
  
Now it was Serenity's turn to stare with shock at Elios. She quietly said, "Yes, the Moon's museums are great. I helped set most of them up!"  
  
Elios could see they were not going to resolve this easily. Sighing, he said, "Maybe it would be best if we put off traveling until after the babies are born."  
  
"If we do that, we might never go anywhere!" Serenity exclaimed. She saw the look in Elios' eyes and realized, with a sinking feeling, that he didn't think that would be a terrible thing.  
  
Elios watched as tears welled up in Serenity's eyes. Reaching across the small table to gently rubbed Serenity's hand, he asked, "Maiden, what's the big deal about this? We can go away together anytime. Why do we have to go for so long right now?"  
  
"What's the big deal?!" Serenity whispered incredulously. "I'll tell you what the big deal is," she said as she pulled her hand out of Elios' grasp and glared at him. Her voice began to get louder as she continued, "A honeymoon is supposed to be a special trip right after the wedding when you enjoy time together alone and have time to recover from the wedding! It's not supposed to be only two days long or include babies and it's not supposed to happen years later!"  
  
Becoming exasperated, Elios rebutted, "That's all well and good, but I can't just leave the Shrine like that!"  
  
Serenity exclaimed, "The Shrine?! That's what this is all about?!" Hurt filled her voice as tears again filled her eyes then ran down her cheeks, "You aren't willing to leave the Shrine to go on your honeymoon with your wife?!"  
  
Elios now regretted his hastily said words. They had not come across as he had meant them. He tried again, "No, it's not that at all. I *do* want to go and spend time with you, but..."  
  
"But what?!" Serenity demanded.  
  
Elios sighed as he finally admitted, "But I've never taken a vacation from the Shrine and I don't have back up."  
  
Serenity stared at him with astonishment. She faintly asked, "Never?"  
  
Elios amended, "Well yes, except for the time Nephrenia captured me."  
  
Serenity started to giggle then she fell over and laughed out loud. "Elios," she gasped, "If you count the time you spent as a prisoner of war a vacation, then I definitely don't want you to chose what we're doing for our honeymoon!"  
  
Elios wasn't sure if he should be offended or laugh at her comment.  
  
Serenity finally calmed down enough to deal with the real issue, "What about your sisters? Can they be taught what to pray or how to do what you do?"  
  
Elios thought a moment then answered, "It's not so much that they need to pray. I think I can do that remotely, although I don't know if it will work if I leave the Earth. I've never done it before. The issue is more Shrine administration." He hesitantly continued, "I guess I can try to train my sisters."  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes and firmly stated, "You need to do this and not just for the honeymoon. I'm going to need you around when the babies are born. I won't like it if you have to spend all your time at work. You have two weeks left to work this out. We are going on a honeymoon."  
  
Elios sighed when he realized Serenity was serious. This wasn't something he had considered about marriage and babies. He had always run everything. The Shrine had been his life and he was comfortable with his control of things. He now realized a lot of that was going to change.  
  
Serenity saw Elios' expression and heard him sigh. She asked with concern, "Are you okay?" as she slid her hand, palm up, across the table as a peace offering.  
  
Swallowing, Elios took her hand in his. He raised it to his lips for a gentle kiss then held her hand against his cheek. "Yes," he quietly answered, "It's just...this is the closest we've ever come to a fight and I don't like fighting." He whispered, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm starting to feel overwhelmed by all this."  
  
Chuckling sympathetically, Serenity admitted, "That's okay. I've been feeling overwhelmed all along." She continued, "How about we try a compromise?" She thought a moment then offered, "I guess a two week honeymoon would be okay."  
  
Elios swallowed again and hesitantly said, "That still sounds like a very long time to be away from Elysion. Maybe one week?"  
  
Serenity sighed and said, "Okay, how about one week off planet and one week in Elysion? However, you have to promise not to work that week."  
  
Elios asked, "Can I still pray?"  
  
Serenity answered, "Yes, but no other Shrine duties."  
  
Relieved, Elios smiled and said, "I think I can live with that."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
The wedding plans continued, and became frantic, as the actual day got closer. When the Queen had asked her daughter if she had taken care of something she had asked Serenity to do two days before, Serenity burst into tears. Concerned, Usagi put her arm around her distraught daughter and asked, "Serenity dearest, what's wrong? This is the second time I've seen you cry today."  
  
Serenity leaned against her mother and sobbed, "There's just so much left to do and no more time! I'll never be able to get it all done! I'm so afraid I will forget to do something important and ruin everything and I can't seem to stop crying! Crying only two times in a day is a *good* day for me!"  
  
Usagi led her daughter to a bench in a nearby hallway alcove. Sitting them both down, she handed Serenity a tissue then hugged her close. Once Serenity's sobbing slowed, her mother gently suggested, "Maybe you should let the Senshi and I handle the rest of the wedding preparations. I don't want you to end up sick and miserable for your own wedding day."  
  
Serenity hesitated. She really didn't want to, but her mother did have a point. Serenity admitted to herself that she really did need the help. Reaching into her jeans pocket, she meekly said, "Okay Mother. Here's my list of what I know is left to do. Thank you for offering to help. Hotaru is flying in tomorrow. Maybe I should just concentrate on getting her settled."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity took the notepad from her daughter, hugged her again and said, "I think that's a good idea. For today, why don't you go take a nap? You'll probably feel better and then you'll be up to having some fun with Hotaru tomorrow. Don't worry about the list or the wedding any more. I'll make sure it's take care of."  
  
Serenity gave her mother a watery smile and a grateful hug then left to do as was suggested.  
  
  
The next day, Terrance went with Serenity to pick Hotaru up at the Planet Transport station. He was a little nervous. He had never met Hotaru and now he would be her escort at the wedding.  
  
The Transport landed and Serenity strained to see the passengers as they disembarked. Terrance noticed a very striking woman with purple-black shoulder length hair and translucent alabaster skin step out from the crowd.  
  
Serenity suddenly squealed, "Hotaru!" and ran. She threw her arms around the slender woman. Terrance thought Serenity would knock her slight friend off her feet, but the violet-eyed girl never faltered.  
  
Terrance heard Hotaru answer with a musical laugh, "Teeny Rini!" and he stopped dead in his tracks. He was so surprised to hear someone call his sister such a childish nickname that he forgot they had not yet been introduced.  
  
"Teeny Rini?!" Terrance exclaimed incredulously, "*Teeny Rini*?!"  
  
Serenity, with her arm still around Hotaru, looked at Terrance and glared. She said, "Only two people in the entire universe have ever called me that, and you are not one of them. Don't even think of trying it!"  
  
Hotaru listened as Serenity chided the tall, good-looking man standing in front of them, and she started to laugh. "This must be Terrance," she said.  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes and said, "Hotaru, this is my brother, Terrance. Terrance, this is Hotaru, my best friend for all time!"  
  
Terrance smiled and stuck out his hand to Hotaru. "Hi, glad to meet you. You must be someone very special for Serenity to let you call her that."  
  
Smiling, Hotaru shook his hand and said, "Well, I knew her when she really was a Teeny Rini. She was even cuter then than she is now." All three laughed as they went to get Hotaru's luggage.  
  
  
Early the next morning, Terrance was alone in the Senshi practice room practicing his power attacks. Terrance's chest muscles rippled under his sleeveless T-shirt and his arm muscles bunched and flexed with powerful and precise motions as he swiftly pulled and threw his roses. This action had become mostly second nature to Terrance, so he let his mind wander.  
  
Soon, Terrance's thoughts turned to the intriguing woman he had met the day before. [Hotaru has the same hair color as Sailor Mars,] he noted. Thinking about it some more, he changed his mind, [No, Mars' violet hair has a redder tint to it. Hotaru's has more of a bluish tint.]  
  
Finishing his rounds, Terrance turned his attention to the score posted. He was surprised to see it was unusually low for him. He turned back to look at the spiral of roses on the wall and realized his lack of attention had cost him. The spiral was a third bigger than usual. "Damn!" he muttered with annoyance.  
  
As Terrance turned around to take a drink from his water bottle, he looked across the room at the computer console. Realizing he was alone, his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
Terrance sat down in front of the computer and logged in. Pulling up Hotaru's profile, he read "Sailor Saturn" and looked at the list of her attacks and power levels. It was hard for him to picture the slight, quiet woman he had met, in a Senshi uniform. It was even harder to believe that her power levels were comparable to Haruka's and Michiru's.  
  
The door to the Senshi practice room opened, and Terrance saw Hotaru enter the room. He blushed as he realized he still had her profile on the computer screen. Quickly, he logged off and stood up.  
  
Hotaru startled when she saw Terrance and said, "Oh, Hi. I didn't see you sitting there. I um, thought I'd check out the practice room, but I can come back another time."  
  
Smiling, Terrance said, "You don't need to leave. This room is set up for more than one person to practice at a time."  
  
Hotaru was hesitant to stay, but then she realized she didn't have a good enough excuse to leave. "Okay," she said then added, "I haven't been here in a very long time. Are the changing rooms still down that hall?"  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes, and Hotaru headed off in that direction.  
  
Terrance turned back to the rose wall. He quickly filled in a tighter and neater spiral. Predictably, the score was much better.  
  
Sailor Saturn returned from the changing rooms carrying an impressive, lethal-looking glaive that was taller than her.  
  
With a quick glance, Terrance took note of Saturn's long slim legs, tiny waist and full rounded...[*That's enough of that!*] he thought with a mental kick in the butt. [Okay,] he added, [that answers the question of what she looks like in a uniform.]  
  
Looking around, Saturn turned toward a power wall and quietly said, "Silent Glaive Surprise!" as she pointed her glaive at it. Distortion ripples fanned out from the glaive blade and were absorbed by the wall.  
  
Terrance, looking at the score, was shocked to see she had posted much higher than her profile had listed. Without thinking, he exclaimed, "Wow!"  
  
Saturn immediately blushed crimson. She decided it was definitely a bad idea to practice now.  
  
Terrance realized she was leaving. He implored, "I'm sorry. That was terribly rude of me. Please don't go."  
  
Saturn hesitated. She looked at Terrance's contrite and hopeful eyes and sighed.  
  
He continued, "I was surprised. That score was much higher than what was listed in the computer."  
  
Saturn now stared at him.  
  
Terrance blushed and looked down. [Good Job Ter!] he thought as he realized he had just told her he was looking at her profile.  
  
They stood silent a moment then Saturn quietly said, "The scores listed here are very old. I've improved since I was here last.  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes and said, "Well, I'm impressed. Your attack is very powerful."  
  
Laughing self-consciously she said, "I try to keep in shape. It wouldn't be a good thing for my ultimate attack to be needed, and I wasn't powerful enough to do the job."  
  
Intrigued, Terrance asked, "Ultimate attack? What is it?"  
  
She looked at Terrance with surprise then sadness haunted her eyes. She said, "You don't know."  
  
Terrance looked confused. "Know what?" he asked.  
  
Walking over to the computer, she said, "I can't say it, but maybe it's listed in the attacks data base and you can read about it."  
  
Saturn logged in and looked down the list of attacks. They were in alphabetical order and she soon found it. Terrance looked over her shoulder as she clicked on the phrase, "Death Reborn Revolution".  
  
The attack description screen appeared and Saturn blinked with surprise as she read it. Chuckling, she said, "I can see Haruka helped program this!"  
  
Terrance looked at the screen. In the center of it was one sentence,  
  
"*SAY YOUR PRAYERS!!*"  
  
Perplexed, Terrance asked, "What does that mean?"  
  
"That's what Haruka always says when she talks about my attack," she explained. Suddenly Saturn became very serious and quietly said, "My attack causes total planet annihilation."  
  
Terrance's eyes widened at her words. "Total planet annihilation?" he repeated.  
  
Saturn nodded her head yes. Her eyes looked sadly resigned as she braced herself for the response most people had to this information.  
  
Terrance was thoughtfully silent for a moment then said, "Well, I can see how that would be difficult to practice."  
  
Looking up, Saturn stared at Terrance incredulously then started to laugh. Wiping her eyes, Saturn gasped, "That is *not* the usual response people have when they hear about my attack!"  
  
"What's the usual response?" Terrance asked.  
  
"Let's just say most people aren't comfortable being around someone who can destroy their world," she answered.  
  
Shrugging, Terrance said, "It's just a very powerful attack."  
  
Saturn laughed again, "Yeah, 'Just...'" she said.  
  
As Sailor Saturn logged off the computer she asked, "Are we going to practice or not?"  
  
"Sure," Terrance said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
That evening was the wedding rehearsal. Sailor Mars, who would be performing the ceremony, stood in her Priestess Robes and tried to create order out of the chaos in the Shrine.  
  
The four Pegasus brothers were there and it was the first time Serenity and the Asteroid Senshi had seen them in their human forms. They formed a very impressive line behind Elios as they entered the sanctuary. All four were identical of course, and they all stood a head taller than Elios. Each one had serious, dark chocolate eyes and thick white-blond hair that fell in waves past their shoulders.  
  
Serenity was impressed with the brother's fine looks. She looked at her Senshi to see their reactions. She smiled, amused at their surprised and dazed expressions.  
  
Elios introduced everyone and Sailor Mars asked the wedding party to line up in order. Elios and Serenity moved to the front with Terrance and Hotaru behind them. That was when Serenity realized she had not specified an order for the bridesmaids and groomsmen.  
  
Serenity started to step out of line to set things up when Sailor Venus stepped forward. Clasping her hands in supplication, she implored, "Serenity, please let me do this!" Serenity hesitated with surprise.  
  
Venus turned and quickly led each girl to a spot in the line. She then looked at the brothers a moment. She took each brother, one at a time by the arm, and led him to the side of a girl. Sailor Venus stepped back to view her work. With a satisfied smile she said, "Good. Now please be sure to remember who you're with."  
  
Sailor Venus walked away and everyone looked questioningly at Serenity. She shrugged her shoulders. Jabbath asked with a stage whisper, "Are all your mother's friends like her?"  
  
Serenity shook her head no. She laughed nervously and tactfully said, "No, Sailor Venus is um, unique." The line up did look good so Serenity left it and they moved on with the rehearsal.  
  
  
The rehearsal dinner was at the Palace. The Shinto Shrine was only a mile from the Palace so most people decided to walk back. As they walked, the Pegasus brothers kept teasing the Asteroid Senshi by trading coats with each other. The rest of their outfits were identical, so the coats were the only way the girls could differentiate which brother was which. Elios and Serenity walked with their arms around each other, and Terrance had offered his arm to Hotaru. By the time they got to the Palace, they had shaken the boisterousness out of themselves and were ready to settle down to the dinner.  
  
Elios' sisters and their families were also invited to the rehearsal dinner and given rooms at the Palace. The meal went well and everyone got along fine.  
  
  
After dessert, Venus sat down next to Hotaru. With a smile she asked, "So, how has your visit been so far?"  
  
Hotaru smiled and said, "Very nice. I'm enjoying seeing old friends and meeting new ones."  
  
Venus asked, "Oh, new ones like Terrance?"  
  
Hotaru responded, "Yes, and also the Pegasus brothers and Elios' family."  
  
"So, how long are you going to stay?" Venus asked.  
  
"I'll be leaving the day after the wedding." She answered.  
  
Venus looked surprised and a bit annoyed. Taking a sip of her drink she said, "Serenity is really very happy you're here. With all the wedding plans she said she hasn't been able to properly visit with you. Why don't you consider staying longer? After they get back from the honeymoon, Elios will be returning to work. Serenity would have more time to visit with you then."  
  
Hotaru thought about Venus' suggestion. She asked, "What would I do during the two weeks she's away?"  
  
Terrance, who had been talking with Elios and his sister, Pleione, had just returned to his seat. Turning to Terrance, Venus said, "You'll keep her company. Won't you Terrance?"  
  
Terrance turned to look at Venus and Hotaru blushed crimson. He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said."  
  
Venus explained, "Hotaru is staying a few more weeks. I told her you wouldn't mind showing her around and keeping her company until Serenity gets back from her honeymoon."  
  
Terrance smiled and responded, "Sure, I can do that."  
  
"Good," Venus said, "It's settled then. Serenity will be thrilled to hear you're staying. Bye." Venus got up and went to talk to Usagi.  
  
Terrance looked at Hotaru. He shook his head and said with a smile, "Hurricane Venus strikes again!"  
  
Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and they both laughed.  
  
  
The Pegasus brothers had continued their name game through dinner, and the Asteroid Senshi were quickly growing tired of it. They huddled together at a small table and tried to think of a way to stop the brothers' teasing.  
  
Juno enthusiastically suggested, "Ear tags. That will take care of the problem." The other three girls giggled.  
  
Ceres dryly noted, "I doubt we could get them to sit still for that. Maybe necklaces?"  
  
Vesta pointed out, "They could just trade them too."  
  
The four girls silently tried to think of a better solution. While they were thinking, Pallas pulled a ribbon out of a loose hair braid she had. She absently wove it back together.  
  
Ceres, who could usually be counted on to come up with a good idea, watched Pallas. Suddenly she said, "I got it! We can braid a different colored ribbon in each brother's hair. If we braid it small and tight enough, it will be difficult for them to unbraid it."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Pallas said. "But," she continued, "How do we get them to let us do it?"  
  
Never one for subtlety, Juno answered, "Tranquilizer gun!"  
  
Vesta's idea wasn't much better. She smacked her fist in her hand and offered, "We can attack them and knock them out!"  
  
Ceres sighed then reasonably suggested, "How about we try to ask nicely instead? I'm sure they're too polite to turn us down in front of everyone here."  
  
Pallas happily smiled and said, "I like that idea best!"  
  
Each girl pulled a thin ribbon out of her hair. With sweet smiles they walked back to the main table. The brothers were talking with the King and Queen, Sailors Venus and Jupiter, Serenity, Elios, his sister Alcyone and her husband.  
  
The four girls stood as a group next to where the brothers were sitting. The conversation stopped and everyone looked at them quizzically.  
  
Ceres took a deep breath and asked, "Would the four of you please allow us to braid a ribbon in your hair?"  
  
The four brothers looked at the girls with astonishment. The question hung heavy in the air as the men hesitated to answer.  
  
Together, all four girls added, "Please?" to their persuasion.  
  
The brothers looked very uncomfortable with the idea, but the girls continued to smile and wait patiently for an answer. Everyone was looking at the brothers. They looked at each other then sighed and nodded their heads yes.  
  
Looking at Elios, Ceres pointed to the first brother and asked, "Which brother is this?"  
  
Elios stifled a laugh at his friends' predicament as he answered, "That's Pollux. Castor is next then Volans and Jabbath."  
  
The girls each stood next to a brother. Each one quickly took a small section of hair from behind the ear of the brother and separated it into three thin sections. They then deftly wove the ribbon and the hair into a tight slender braid. The girls stepped back to look at their work with satisfaction.  
  
The brothers picked up and looked at their braids. They realized they couldn't figure out where the ends of their hair were tucked in, or where the ribbon ends were because of the complicated small weave. Jabbath looked up at the girls. With consternation he asked, "How do we take these out?"  
  
Juno replied with a triumphant smile, "We'll show you after the wedding."  
  
Chagrined, the brothers looked at each other and sighed. They realized their game was over.  
  
  
After the rehearsal dinner, Usagi pulled Serenity aside and said, "You need to spend your last night as a single woman with your attendants." Serenity started to protest. Her mother firmly stated, "No arguments!" then turned and walked away. Serenity sighed and went to tell Elios.  
  
Serenity and Hotaru shared Serenity's old bedroom and the Asteroid Senshi joined them for an impromptu party. Serenity was very tired, and she knew she'd be miserable the next day if she didn't get some sleep. However, every time she drifted off, someone would call her or talk loudly and she'd wake up again.  
  
Hotaru was getting annoyed with the other girls for being so insensitive to Serenity in her condition. When the clock showed it was one in the morning and the girls were still making noise, Hotaru lost her temper. Sitting up from her mat, she growled, "You are being really mean to Serenity! Don't you realize a pregnant woman needs to sleep or she'll get sick?!"  
  
Serenity sat up wide-eyed and gasped as the room fell silent.  
  
The four girls looked at Serenity with confusion. Ceres asked, "Pregnant?"  
  
Hotaru realized her mistake. Covering her face with her pillow, she flopped back down on her mat with a groan.  
  
Jumping up, Serenity grabbed Hotaru in a hug as she said, "Hotaru, I'm sorry, it's my fault! I forgot to tell you no one knew."  
  
Suddenly, Serenity was grabbed by four pairs of arms and spun around. All four girls squealed, "*Pregnant!* You're *PREGNANT?!*"  
  
Serenity sighed and said, "Yes, I'm pregnant."  
  
Pallas threw her arms around Serenity and squealed, "A baby! How exciting! I can't wait to hold it!"  
  
Vesta, ever the observant one, said, "I thought something was going on with you. You haven't been yourself lately and I knew it couldn't just be the wedding."  
  
Ceres also noted, "Yeah, and you've been getting out of Senshi fighting practice for weeks!"  
  
Juno folded her arms as she scowled and said, "Young lady! Do you have even one good reason why you didn't tell us?"  
  
Serenity laughed nervously under Juno's scrutiny. Cautiously, she answered, "Um, I really wasn't ready to. I wanted to keep it to myself until after the wedding."  
  
Juno opened her mouth to continue her chiding. Before she could, Pallas again threw her arms around Serenity protectively and sternly admonished, "Juno, leave her alone! You shouldn't upset her. She has enough stress from the wedding and being pregnant!"  
  
All five girls stared at Pallas with astonishment. Rarely did the little butterfly show that she had teeth.  
  
Juno mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
Much to Juno's consternation, Pallas then let go of Serenity and grabbed her up into a hug. "All's forgiven!" Pallas trilled, smiling sweetly.  
  
Ceres could see that Serenity really was drooping. Quickly taking charge, Ceres stood up and said, "Hotaru is right. Serenity needs to go to sleep. Let's go."  
  
Each of the Senshi gave Serenity a hug and congratulated her. They all then went to their rooms and Serenity finally got some much-needed sleep.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
The Pegasus brothers had seen Serenity leave the dinner with her friends.  
  
Castor quietly laughed and said, "I bet that means Elios is going to be sleeping alone tonight."  
  
Jabbath smiled mischievously and suggested, "How about we take Elios someplace?"  
  
Pollux, who was always willing to go on an adventure, said, "Yeah, that's a great idea! What about Crystal Tokyo? I'm sure there has to be some nightlife there."  
  
"Guys, what about the night guards?" Volans quietly asked.  
  
Jabbath laughed, "That's easy. We'll get Terrance to go. He can take care of the guards."  
  
The brothers approached Terrance with the idea. Terrance responded with a firm, "No, Serenity would kill us."  
  
The brothers walked away disappointed. Jabbath, not one to be easily dissuaded, thought about it a few moments. He stubbornly said, "We can still do it. I'm sure we can fly out before the guards catch on. We'll just have to wait until morning to come back." The other three nodded their heads and the plan was on again.  
  
Terrance, who had overheard them, sighed. [Sad thing is] he thought, [that will work. The guards have no way of stopping them from flying off Palace property.] Sighing again, Terrance walked back to the brothers. "Fine, I'll go," he told them resignedly.  
  
Curious, Castor asked, "Why did you change your mind?"  
  
Terrance responded, "Even though it's Crystal Tokyo, it is still a city. All cities have a seamy side. Serenity would really kill me if something happened to you guys or Elios and she found out I let you go alone."  
  
The brothers shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to plan how they would trick Elios.  
  
Jabbath walked up to Elios. He put his arm around Elios' shoulder and convincingly stated, "I forgot something I need in Elysion. I'm going to fly back quick, get it and come back. I'm pretty tired so I was hoping you would come with me to keep me company."  
  
Elios unwittingly answered, "Sure." The brother's trap was set.  
  
Jabbath and Elios walked out to the garden. Jabbath transformed, Elios mounted and they flew straight up. The trap was sprung.  
  
[Hey, what are you doing?] Elios asked with confusion.  
  
Jabbath chuckled and cryptically answered, [You'll see.]  
  
They circled high above the Palace and soon the other three brothers flew up with Terrance riding on Pollux.  
  
Elios was getting pretty steamed by this time. "What is going on?!" he demanded out loud.  
  
The brothers laughed and Jabbath said, [We decided to take you out tonight.]  
  
"But, I don't want to go out tonight! I want to go to sleep, get up tomorrow and get married! Take me back now!" Elios commanded.  
  
The brothers just laughed as they turned towards Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Elios glared at Terrance and accusingly said, "So, you're in on this too! I would have thought you knew better."  
  
Terrance glared back and said, "Look, I don't like this either. They were going to go no matter what. I came along to make sure they don't get themselves or you killed!"  
  
Elios sighed and said, "Okay, I'm sorry Terrance. I am glad you're here."  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes and said, "That's okay."  
  
They flew over the brightly lit city. Terrance told them to land at a park he pointed out.  
  
As the brothers transformed back into their human forms, Terrance was doing some serious and fast thinking. Having seen what Crystal Tokyo offered at night when he was a soldier, he didn't want to run into anything too rough or rowdy. The problem was, he had been off the planet for six months and he had been the Prince for almost another six months. A lot can change in a year.  
  
As they walked down the street, the brothers alternately joked with each other or teased Elios, who was not in a good mood.  
  
Terrance thought to himself, [Five Pegasuses and a Prince. Nothing inconspicuous about us!] He wanted to get the guys off the street before people started to think they were a parade. They passed a Go-Go bar with a neon sign that boasted "Topless Dancers", and Terrance kept walking. He wasn't sure what the Pegasuses would think of that. They came to a small average looking bar and Terrance thought it seemed reasonable enough.  
  
The six of them stepped into the bar. It was dark and noisy. As they walked to a table, the other patrons stopped their conversations and stared. The guys sat down. A skimpily clad waitress in impossibly high heels walked up to their table. Her eyes looked all six of them over very carefully as she took their drink orders.  
  
Elios, who had decided being sullen wasn't going to change the situation, started to relax and participate in the conversation. Realizing this was a good opportunity to pay the brothers back for some of their teasing, Elios reached out and tugged on Volans' braid. He grinned and said, "I never thought I'd see the day when all four of you were tied down."  
  
To Terrance's surprise, the brothers reacted strongly to Elios' comment. Blushing, Volans quickly tucked his braid back under his hair. Castor and Pollux gave Elios annoyed looks, and Jabbath glared as he growled, "We are not tied down!"  
  
Laughing, because for once he wasn't the one squirming, Elios said, "It looks like it to me!"  
  
Castor pointed out, "At least these are temporary. You're tied down permanently."  
  
Elios laughed again and said, "Yes, that's true, but I like the idea. However, you still have to get the girls to take them out. They might refuse."  
  
Self-consciously tugging on the offensive braid, Pollux resolutely stated, "If they refuse, I'll cut mine!"  
  
Elios laughed at Pollux's vehemence.  
  
Terrance wasn't quite following the Pegasuses' conversation. He asked, "Why would a braid tie you down?"  
  
"Pegasuses have an especially strong dislike for any kind of controlling or restraining device," Elios explained. "You would have a very difficult time trying to put a bridle or a saddle on a Pegasus. It would take a lot to get one to willingly wear something like that. I think the Senshi only meant to stop the guys' name game with the braided ribbon, but anything tied onto a Pegasus by someone else symbolically represents that person's control of the Pegasus."  
  
Chuckling, Terrance observed, "So, when the Senshi asked to put ribbons in the brother's hair, they had backed the guys into a social corner."  
  
Elios nodded his head yes, and the brothers sighed. Elios looked at his friends and said, "You do know the girls didn't mean to use the ribbons as controls, right?"  
  
The brother's nodded their heads yes. Unhappily tugging on his braid, Jabbath resentfully said, "Yeah, but it still feels like one."  
  
Their drinks had arrived while they were talking. The men drank quietly for a moment. Elios started to say something, but stopped when a man they didn't know walked over and stood in front of their table.  
  
Terrance looked at the man's dark suit, cocky stance and faked smile. He knew what trouble smelled like, and this man reeked of it. Terrance also realized the man would not have approached them unless he had backup. A quick subtle glance around the room confirmed Terrance's suspicions. He was glad their table was near the door.  
  
The stranger's flat voice matched his eyes as he said, "You're new around here."  
  
Quietly Terrance answered, "We stopped for a drink."  
  
The man looked at Terrance closely. He observed, "You're a dead ringer for the Prince. You should do impressions." He then looked at all six men and said, "My buddies and I have a game set up in the back room. You look like you might enjoy some excitement, how about joining us?"  
  
Terrance knew the man's word for game translated into card sharks thieves and thugs. With an even tone he answered, "No thank you. We're leaving when our drinks are done."  
  
The Pegasuses were listening to the conversation with interest. Terrance could tell the only one who had any idea they could be in danger was Elios whose eyes showed suspicion.  
  
Leaning over with his hands on their table, the stranger smoothly said with a toothy grin, "Don't turn me down. You don't know what you're missing."  
  
Trying one last time, Terrance said with a quietly warning tone, "We're not interested. We don't want any trouble. Leave us to our drinks."  
  
The stranger started to say, "Oh, I think you," but never got to finish his sentence. Hissing to Elios, "Get them out," Terrance stood up and hit the man in one fluid motion.  
  
Elios' telepathic command had got the brothers heading for the door. The man's accomplices stood up then hesitated with disbelief as they watched their colleague fly past them. The stranger was now unconscious with his head imbedded in the far wall.  
  
Terrance took the opportunity of the thug's delay to head for the door. One of the thugs, who considered himself a martial artist, moved between Terrance and the door. The fool leaped to the attack. Terrance countered, and the thug hit the floor with his leg broken in two places.  
  
As Terrance emerged from the bar, he knew they didn't have much time. He ordered, "Transform!"  
  
Surprised the brothers asked, "Here?!"  
  
Terrance yelled, "Yes, Now!"  
  
The brothers finally complied. Grabbing Elios, Terrance leaped on Pollux and commanded, "Fly!"  
  
The brothers took off just as the other thugs charged out of the bar. The expressions on their faces as they watched two of the men they were chasing and four flying horses disappear into the night sky, were classic. They looked at each other with astonishment. Realizing no one would believe them, they decided to not believe it either. Turning around, they quickly returned to the bar.  
  
The six men were quiet as they flew back towards the Palace. The night guards, who had been told by Terrance about the little expedition, waved to them as they flew over the wall. They landed in the garden. Terrance and Elios sighed with relief as they dismounted. The brothers then returned to their human forms.  
  
All four of the brothers were pretty shaken up by the close call. Even Jabbath and Pollux felt like they had gotten more adventure than they had been prepared for. Castor turned to Terrance and said, "You were right. That was not a good idea. We're sorry for the trouble."  
  
Terrance smiled and said, "Well, none of us died or got hurt, and it was fun until those guys showed up. I don't think the trip was a total loss."  
  
Elios added with a laugh, "I know I wasn't bored!" The brothers finally started to relax as they laughed with Terrance at Elios' comment.  
  
Elios waited until the brothers left to go to their rooms. He turned to Terrance and said, "Thank you. I am really glad you were there. Thank you also for not getting mad at my friends."  
  
Smiling, Terrance said, "You're welcome. I did have fun, actually. It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to really fight someone. It's much more satisfying than practice."  
  
Terrance walked down the hall towards his room. His father was standing in an alcove waiting for him. "How did it go?" the King asked.  
  
Shrugging, Terrance said, "Okay I guess. We did run into some thugs at the bar, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."  
  
The King looked concerned, "Are you sure you're okay? You weren't hurt?"  
  
Terrance shook his head no then said, "One thing that was odd was the brothers. For all their size, I don't think they have an aggressive bone in their bodies. They can be stubborn, but I doubt they've ever made a fist, much less know what to do with it."  
  
Sighing, King Endymion said, "Yes, I've gotten that impression too. Apparently Elios is the most world-wise and aggressive one of the bunch. I'm concerned for Elysion. It's idyllic, and very vulnerable.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
The next morning dawned clear, slightly breezy, sunny and not too warm considering it was the end of July. In other words, perfect for a Princess's wedding.  
  
Amazingly, Usagi was up early. Even Mamoru was still asleep! Usagi wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was a bit nervous. This was a momentous day, not only to the bride, but maybe even more so to the mother of the bride. Usagi thought to herself, [I'm probably more anxious today than I was for my own wedding. I guess my perspective is different.] Usagi thought with a sigh, [I just want this day to be perfect for her.]  
  
The Queen had requested breakfast in her suite and was now sitting at a table on the balcony overlooking the gardens. The Crystal Tokyo Times had been included with her tray and she idly flipped through it as she sipped her coffee.  
  
She saw a headline on front of the local news section that caught her eye.  
  
"Extra-Terrestrials in Bar-Room Brawl?"  
  
[That's weird,] she thought, [the Times doesn't usually report stuff like that.] She started to read,  
  
"A bar-room brawl in Crystal Tokyo last night ended with two injured. An anonymous woman, who had witnessed the fight, described a group of six men involved. She said, "Four of them were identical, unusually large with long white hair. The fifth was smaller with white hair. The sixth, the leader, had brown hair.""  
  
"I'm going to kill them," Usagi quietly muttered as she continued to read,  
  
"The brown haired man had Herculean strength according to the woman. She described the fight: "He lifted a big man up with one arm and threw him across the room. It left a big hole in the wall. He also attacked another man, broke the guy's leg in two places and knocked him out cold."  
  
An anonymous man also told our reporter he saw four flying horses with two riders fly away from the front of the bar. He said both riders were male, one had white hair and the other had brown hair.  
  
An investigation of the incident is pending. Anyone with information on the fight, or these men, should contact Crystal Tokyo police."  
  
Usagi calmly picked up the local section of the paper. She folded it so the article was on top then rolled the paper up and held it in her fist.  
  
Purposefully striding into the bedroom, Usagi walked up to the side of the bed where Mamoru peacefully slept. She looked at him a moment then resolutely smacked him in the head with the paper.  
  
Mamoru woke up with a start, yelling, "Hey!" as he shielded his head from any possible further blows. He peeked out from behind his arms with bleary eyes and asked with confusion, "What was that for?!"  
  
His wife stood by the bed with a furious expression on her face. She held the newspaper article up in front of him and demanded, "You knew they went out last night, didn't you?!"  
  
Poor Mamoru's brain was not awake enough to find a good lie or excuse. "Yes," he tiredly admitted.  
  
Usagi glared at her husband as she yelled, "I can't believe you let them go! They almost got themselves killed! It's even in the paper!!"  
  
Mamoru sighed as he sat up and held out his hand for the article. Usagi handed it to him. He struggled a moment to focus his eyes then read it.  
  
Sighing again, Mamoru observed, "Of course, the paper doesn't say that the thugs had threatened them." Mamoru then chuckled, "Extra-Terrestrials huh? I guess they could be called that."  
  
Usagi put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What happened to 'little or no contact with our world'?"  
  
Mamoru nodded his head and said, "Yes, I probably shouldn't have let them go. I don't know if I really could have stopped them though. Our Palace security measures don't include a way to keep someone from flying off Palace property. Onto the property, yes, but off, no."  
  
Usagi thought about this then sighed, "Pegasuses bring unique problems with them. I guess we have to get used to it."  
  
  
Elios woke up slowly. His first thought was, [Where's Serenity?] He then remembered and opened his eyes. Putting his hands behind his head, he smiled as he thought, [Today we're getting married!]  
  
An hour later, Elios heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.  
  
Terrance opened the door and said as he came in the room, "Elios, my job today is to make sure you're ready and on time for your..."  
  
Terrance didn't finish his sentence as he stared. He could see Elios had already finished eating breakfast, taken a shower and was dressed in his tux. The only things he had left to do were tie his tie and put on his coat. He even had his socks and shoes on!  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Terrance complained, "You know, you take all the fun out of being a best man. A little bit *EAGER*, I see!"  
  
Blushing, Elios explained, "I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got ready." He continued with a smile, "If you want a challenging job, go get the brothers ready. I don't think they're even out of bed yet!"  
  
Terrance laughed, "That job is big enough for both of us! Since you're already ready, you can help with the brothers too. Come on."  
  
They laughed together as they left Elios' room.  
  
  
Hotaru had locked everyone out of the room and had drawn the curtains shut. She tried to give Serenity every second of sleep she could get. When a quiet knock and a voice from outside the door announced the hairstylist and manicurist were there, Hotaru knew it was time. She had tea and breakfast waiting. Shaking Serenity's shoulder, Hotaru quietly said, "Wake up sleepy head. You can't sleep through your wedding day."  
  
Hotaru's words slowly broke through the fog of sleep in Serenity's brain. Suddenly they registered in her consciousness. Her eyes flew open and she quickly glanced at the window.  
  
Hotaru smiled as she threw open the curtains. "See, it's beautiful out! It's going to be a great day!"  
  
Serenity shielded her eyes and said, "You're right, but it's a little too bright right now. Please shut them again."  
  
Hotaru complied then pulled Serenity to sit up as she said, "A bunch of people are here to make you even prettier. Sit in this chair and eat while I let them in."  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Sailor Mars stood in front of the Shrine's altar. Elios, in a white tuxedo, quietly stood to Mars' left as he looked down the aisle to the closed door. Terrance stood next to Elios. He wore a light gray tuxedo with amethyst accents and an amethyst rose boutonnière. The brothers also wore light gray tuxedos. Castor had golden-yellow accents and a golden-yellow rose. Volans was next with crimson accents and a crimson rose. Pollux had sapphire accents and a sapphire rose, and Jabbath wore emerald accents and an emerald rose.  
  
The brothers did not look comfortable in their outfits. Terrance and Elios had spent a large part of the morning cajoling, bullying and begging the brothers to keep the bowties on.  
  
All the wedding party's flowers had come from Elysion.  
  
The music's volume increased as the double doors opened. Juno entered the sanctuary first. She wore a strapless, fitted, drop-waist, emerald satin gown with a long flowing skirt draped from her hips. In her hand she carried a bouquet of white and emerald-green roses. Next was Pallas in a sapphire gown with white and sapphire-blue roses, Vesta was in a crimson gown with white and crimson-red roses, and Ceres was in a golden gown with white and golden-yellow roses. The four girls walked to the front of the sanctuary, lined up to Sailor Mars' right then turned toward the door. Hotaru entered the sanctuary wearing an amethyst gown and carrying white and amethyst roses. As she moved to stand by Sailor Mars, the music changed and swelled to a crescendo.  
  
Everyone stood as King Endymion, in his lavender tuxedo, and Lady Serenity began to walk down the aisle together.  
  
Serenity looked every bit like the Princess she was. Her strapless gown was white silk with hand-sewn seed pearls. It hugged the curves of her body then flared into a full, layered skirt at her hips. The skirt formed a train behind her. Serenity's hair had been styled with her traditional buns, and the ponytails had been intricately woven together to form a flowing filigree cape of pink curls down her back. Her fingertip length veil was held on by a beautiful fire-rose gold and diamond tiara. Elysion's Fairies had sent the tiara with Elios' sisters as a wedding gift. Her bouquet had one rose of each color her attendants carried, and the rest were white roses. A ribbon of each color hung below the flowers and trailed down in front of her dress.  
  
Elios had sworn to himself that he wouldn't, but when he saw his beautiful maiden, he couldn't stop himself. Tears filled his eyes and silently coursed down his cheeks. He was awed that she could love him, and that she, and the little ones she carried inside of her, would be his to love and cherish for all time.  
  
The King and Lady Serenity approached Elios. Serenity paused. Lifting her veil, she gave her father a kiss. She smiled and whispered, "I love you Poppa, thank you."  
  
Mamoru began to choke up, but pulled himself together. He knew he had a job to do. As he held Serenity's hand he smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Pumpkin." Mamoru place Serenity's hand in Elios' hand and held them both tightly. With bright tear-filled eyes he quietly said to both of them, "Be happy."  
  
As her father sat down, Serenity looked at Elios. She smiled at him and reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. It had touched everyone's heart to see the love in Elios' eyes and to see his tears. Even Sailor Mars paused a moment as she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.  
  
As Serenity and Elios held hands, Sailor Mars began the Shinto purification rites, offering and prayer.  
  
The ceremony Serenity and Elios had put together with Mars' help was a combination of Shinto and Christian rituals from the past that were meaningful to them. When Serenity had asked Elios if there were Pegasus marriage rituals to include in the ceremony, his answer had been cryptic. Smiling, Elios had gently put his hand on her stomach and said, "All Pegasus marriage rituals were fulfilled with these little ones."  
  
The time had come for them to speak their vows to each other. After that they drank three sips of sake each, from each of the three ceremonial cups, then exchanged matching fire-rose gold wedding rings. The ceremony concluded with Sailor Mars pronouncing them husband and wife. "Elios," she stated, "You may now kiss your bride."  
  
Elios carefully lifted Serenity's veil. He smiled, gathered her into his arms and gave her a very thorough, breath-draining kiss.  
  
Everyone sat there as they waited for the kiss to end. After a few moments Mars sighed, reached over and smacked Elios on the head. They broke their kiss and Mars said with exasperation, "That's enough kissing! Get out of here already."  
  
Elios and Serenity both blushed as they clasped hands and headed down the aisle. Everyone clapped and cheered as the wedding party left the Shrine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Horse drawn carriages were waiting outside the shrine to take the wedding party to a lake on the Palace property for pictures.  
  
As photographers from the media and the official wedding photographers fussed over poses and lighting, Elios listened to the brothers. For the third time since the ceremony had ended, they asked the Senshi to let them remove their bowties and for the girls to take their braids out.  
  
Finally with exasperation, the girls had firmly said, "It's not time to remove the bowties. We will tell you when you can, so please don't ask again!"  
  
The brothers shut their mouths and their expressions reflected their emotions. Elios could see they were annoyed and dismayed that the girls had said not to ask again. Elios could even see a little fear that the girls might never let them go. Elios chuckled at his friends' harmless discomfort.  
  
Serenity heard Elios laugh. She looked at the brothers too and asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
Shaking his head Elios said, "I'm just watching the Senshi keep the brothers on a short leash. It's very funny to watch them chafe under the girls' control."  
  
Perplexed, Serenity responded, "What do you mean by, "the girls' control"?"  
  
Terrance walked up while Elios was explaining to Serenity the significance of the braids. Serenity covered her mouth and giggled as she said, "I'm sure the girls have no idea what they did."  
  
Laughing, Terrance added, "It's a good thing the girls did it though. I was getting tired of arguing with the brothers about the bowties. The girls told them to stop asking and the brothers haven't complained since!"  
  
Elios chuckled and joked, "After this, the brothers may not want to come back to the surface for a while."  
  
Serenity could tell Elios was joking, but what he said still caused her some concern. Worried, she asked, "Could the girls really offend them so much that they wouldn't want to come back?"  
  
Smiling, Elios reassured her, "I don't really think so. The guys are uncomfortable, but as long as the girls don't abuse their power, the brothers will get over it quickly."  
  
"How could they, "abuse their power"?" Terrance asked.  
  
Elios answered, "The girls would have to tell the brothers to do something that was offensive to them."  
  
Curious, Serenity asked, "Like what?"  
  
Elios struggled to find the words that would explain something Pegasuses don't really think about, they just react to. Finally he said, "I guess the best word to explain it would be evil. Evil is very offensive to all Pegasuses. If someone had a tie down control on a Pegasus and they asked it to do something evil, the Pegasus would resist and break the compulsion, but it would be emotionally painful and traumatic to them."  
  
Terrance nodded his head yes and said, "It is highly unlikely the girls would ever ask something like that of them."  
  
Serenity agreed, "That's true, but I think we should tell the girls what's going on."  
  
Looking a little disappointed, Elios said, "Okay, but can we wait until after the ceremonies at the reception?"  
  
Terrance was also looking at Serenity hopefully.  
  
Sighing, she said, "I guess we can wait, but not too long. It's really not fair to either group."  
  
  
The wedding party was finally brought to the Palace. Makoto had been in charge of arranging everything for the reception, and her expertise showed. The banquet hall had been decorated with flowers, greenery and ribbons. White lights and candles twinkled and peeked out amongst it all.  
  
The wedding party was seated at the main table, toasts were made and finally it was time to eat.  
  
While the food was being served, Elios leaned over to Serenity and said, "I have to admit, I don't like eating with a bowtie around my neck anymore than the brothers would. Will it cause a problem if we remove our coats and ties now?"  
  
Serenity said with a teasing twinkle in her eyes, "If I said no, would you keep them on because you have a tie down compulsion to me?"  
  
He thought about it for a moment then answered seriously, "Yes I would, but more from love and a desire to please you than from the tie down. I hope your answer would be based on your customs though, and not on trying to control me."  
  
With a reassuring smile, Serenity said, "Of course it would. You can remove your coat and tie anytime you like now."  
  
Elios gave her a quick kiss then he began to take his coat and tie off.  
  
Serenity and Elios passed the information down the wedding party table. When the brothers heard, they instantly complied with audible sighs of relief.  
  
The food served was picked from the very best the world had to offer. Makoto's chefs had then taken that food and with Mako's recipes and creativity, turned it into a tantalizing and delectable feast.  
  
While the meal was being finished, the orchestra started playing dance music. Other couples had started to dance and Serenity and Elios stood to dance also. Terrance asked Hotaru if she would like to dance. The Pegasus brothers were watching the dancing couples very curiously.  
  
Jabbath spoke as Elios passed in front of the table, "Elios, what is dancing for?"  
  
Elios stopped, looked at the brothers then smacked himself on the head. "I totally forgot you guys wouldn't know about dancing," he said.  
  
At a loss, he looked at Serenity. She shrugged her shoulders and he realized he'd get no help from her. Sighing, Elios finally answered, "It's just for fun. It's not hard to learn. You can do it, just do what the girls tell you to do." Elios turned with Serenity and headed toward the dance floor.  
  
The brothers looked from Elios to the girls with dubious expressions. The girls smiled back at them. Ceres said, "There's no time like the present to learn, so let's go," as she stood up. The brothers and the other three girls stood also.  
  
The girls showed the brothers how to hold them and how to move to dance. At first the guys were a bit uncomfortable, but they finally did relax. Pegasuses have a natural grace to their movements, and soon they learned well enough to move further out onto the dance floor.  
  
As they danced, Castor looked around at the other couples. He noticed that some danced like they were dancing, and others danced much closer, like they were hugging. He spotted Elios and Serenity dancing like that too. He looked at Ceres and asked, "Why do some couples dance like this and others like that?" as he looked toward a close couple.  
  
Ceres smiled and explained, "It depends on how comfortable and close relationally you are with a person. Acquaintances and friends usually dance like us. Couples in love and married couples dance closer. I guess it shows intimacy."  
  
Terrance had led Hotaru onto the dance floor. He put his arm around her and they began to dance. They danced well and easily together. "Hotaru," Terrance said and she looked up at him. He continued, "You dance very well."  
  
Blushing, Hotaru said, "Thank you. I don't get the opportunity to dance often, so I was worried I'd be a little rusty. You dance very well and that makes it easier for me."  
  
Terrance laughed and said, "Thank you, I'm glad I'm a help and not a hindrance." Hotaru's eyes sparkled as she laughed too. Before he thought about it, Terrance quietly said, "You look very pretty. The dress color brings out the violet in your hair and eyes."  
  
Hotaru blushed again and looked down. She whispered, "Thank you." Terrance barely heard her.  
  
When the music stopped, Terrance asked Hotaru if she wanted to return to the table for a drink. She nodded her head yes.  
  
The rest of the wedding party had returned to the table too.  
  
As Terrance and Hotaru walked up they saw Serenity was talking to the Asteroid Senshi. Suddenly the four girls looked shocked and upset. Terrance said, "Uh-oh," under his breath as they approached the table.  
  
Pallas, in a surprisingly angry voice, demanded, "Why didn't you tell us right away? That's terrible! I feel awful. That's not what we intended at all!" The other three girls nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Serenity started to try and explain when Elios joined the conversation. "I asked her to wait," he volunteered, "It was a lot easier with the brothers being so cooperative during the pictures and reception ceremonies."  
  
Juno accused, "So, you used us is what you're saying! What must they think of us? We wanted to be their friends, not their owners! Elios, that was a mean thing to do. I'm very upset that you would do this to them and us!"  
  
Elios hadn't thought about how his behavior would be perceived. He looked down and said, "I'm sorry. I guess it was pretty selfish of me." He looked up and continued, "The brothers do know you weren't aware of what you did. I'm sure they won't hold it against you."  
  
Serenity slipped her hand in Elios' for support, but she stayed quiet. She knew her Senshi and her husband would have to work this out for themselves.  
  
Ceres said, "That explains why they kept asking us to take the braids out. They were so polite about it. I just wish they had told us. We would have taken them out right away!"  
  
Vesta looked at Elios, "You're still in the dog house with us. It was mean and selfish and you should have known better. We depend on you to help both groups understand each other. If we can't trust you to be open and honest, then we are all going to have problems. You're the only one who knows both sides and you can't play games with us!"  
  
He now knew he deserved to be yelled at, and Elios felt very badly. He rubbed the back of his neck and wondered if there was anything more he could say to make things better again. Finally he said, "You're right. I should not have done this. I promise I will be more careful from now on. Please forgive me, I'm really sorry."  
  
He looked so sorry and contrite. All four girls sighed. Juno spoke for them, "Okay Elios. We'll forgive you, but don't ever pull a stunt like this on us again. If you do, you may need Serenity's protection from the wrath of the Asteroid Senshi."  
  
Pallas looked at the others and said, "I'm going to take Pollux's braid out right now." The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
The brothers had been sitting at the table during the discussion. They hadn't been able to hear what the discussion had been about, so they were surprised to see the girls were upset.  
  
Each girl silently stood next to her escort and began to remove the braid. Juno said, "We were just told what the braids mean."  
  
Vesta added, "We are really very sorry."  
  
Pallas spoke next, "We never meant to take control of you. We only wanted to stop you from teasing us."  
  
Ceres ended with, "Please forgive us."  
  
The braids had made the brothers' long strands of hair very wavy. The girls gently combed their fingers through the strands to try and smooth them.  
  
Castor could see Ceres was really upset. He reached back and caught her hand. Bringing it to his lips, Castor gave it a gentle kiss. He looked into her eyes and quietly said, "I know you didn't mean it. All is forgiven."  
  
With grateful tears in her eyes, Ceres asked, "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have taken it out right away."  
  
Looking down and blushing, Castor quietly admitted, "I can't speak for my brothers, but, I um, It was kind of fun to have you bossing me around and you didn't know you were doing it."  
  
Blushing, Ceres was surprised by Castor's words. However, her expression was nothing compared to the astonishment on Jabbath's face. He was sitting closest to Castor and had overheard what he said. Both Pollux and Volans leaned over and asked, "What? What did he say J?"  
  
Shaking his head, Jabbath answered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"  
  
Castor turned his head and stared at his brother. He said in a low quiet voice, "Good choice. Just keep it to yourself."  
  
Again astonished, Jabbath just nodded his head yes.  
  
Elios watched the exchange between the Senshi and the brothers. He hadn't heard what was said, but Castor's behavior and expressions made Elios feel vaguely uneasy.  
  
The other brothers also said they forgave the Senshi and it looked like the situation had finally been resolved. Everyone went back to dancing.  
  
  
After the cake was cut, the reception started to wind down. Everyone knew Serenity and Elios needed to catch the transport soon.  
  
Back in their room, Elios and Serenity were supposed to be changing and gathering any last minute things to pack.  
  
Elios helped Serenity out of her wedding gown then he slid his arms around her and held her close to him. He kissed her neck and gently caressed her.  
  
Serenity sighed and ruefully said, "So, whose idea was it to schedule our flight right after the reception?"  
  
Whispering in her ear, Elios reminded her, "Yours I believe, my beautiful sexy wife. I remember you said something about not wanting to spend your wedding night at the palace. It had to do with your Senshi and the brothers being able to bother us or pull pranks on us."  
  
Serenity nodded her head yes and sighed again, "You're right, it was my idea." She turned around in Elios' arms and passionately kissed him. Their lips slowly separated and she continued with a pout, "I now think that was a bad idea."  
  
Elios kissed the tip of her nose and chuckled, "Regardless, it's too late to change our minds. A mob of people is going to be at our door any minute to go to the station with us.  
  
As he was saying this, Elios' hands were traveling over Serenity's body leaving fiery trails of desire in their wake. Her hands were similarly occupied with Elios. They both quietly groaned then desperately kissed each other again.  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG! "Hey, aren't you two ready yet? Everyone's waiting and it's time to go!" Terrance's voice carried loud and clear through the door, interrupting them. They could also hear the Senshi giggling as Vesta said to one of the brothers, "Hey, don't open the door!"  
  
Cursing under his breath, Elios let go of Serenity and ran to lock the door.  
  
Serenity, a little disoriented from their kiss, fell back onto the bed with a small startled squeal.  
  
There was dead silence from the other side of the door then lots of poorly stifled laughter and giggles. They heard Terrance audibly sigh then loudly state, "If you are not out of there in five minutes, you will miss your transport. Hurry up!"  
  
When Serenity and Elios finally emerged from their room, they were both hastily put together and flushed from hurrying.  
  
"Finally!" stated Terrance.  
  
All it took was one look at the couple for the Senshi and the brothers to again burst into gales of laughter.  
  
As their friends teased them and giggled, Elios pulled Serenity close. He whispered to her, "Actually, I think it was a good idea to leave now."  
  
Serenity nodded her head in agreement as they headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continued...  
  
(Crystal Flaws - Book 5 should be out soon. ^_^ )  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded) suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock@att.net .  
  
  
  
This story was edited and enhanced by the great mind and imagination of Sophia Prester. Her help and ideas have been of great value to me! Thank you Sophia! ^_^  
  
Sophia Prester is also the author or a *wonderful* continuing Sailor Moon fanfic called "Empire of the Sun". Her story is very intricate and absorbing and I highly recommend reading it! The most up to date version is on Fanfiction.net . ^_^  
  
  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - Sailor Moon and all her friends (except for Prince Terrance Donovan, and the Pegasus brothers - Jabbath, Castor, Pollux and Volans. They are all mine! ^_^ ) don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. 


End file.
